DARK PARADE
by LOLita Con
Summary: Aomine Daiki seorang calon polisi militer yang terjebak dalam permainan antara hidup dan mati yang diselenggaran oleh Pemerintahan Dunia. [DEAD CHARA]
1. Chapter 1

_**Dark Parade**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **Dead chara, crime, fiendship, drama, adventure, roman? Maybe -_-, humor :3**_

 _ **AU**_

 _ **Warning: ooc, typo, eyd murat marit :v, bahasa amburgaul :3, dll**_

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke selalu punya FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 1**_

 _ **Semua Berawal Dari Sini**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aomine terduduk dikasur asramanya dengan perasaan campur aduk, bukan karena dia ingin es dawet atau es oyen yang campur-campur tetapi karena dia masih terlalu binggung dengan situasi yang terjadi diasramanya.

Dia bersekolah di Kurobasu School. Kurobasu School bukanlah sekolah biasa, Kurobasu School adalah sebuah sekolah khusus untuk pelatihan calon polisi yang berazas militer.

Hampir semua lulusan Kurobasu School selalu memegang peranan yang menjanjikan dipemerintahan, karena itulah Kurobasu School menjadi sekolah military paling menjanjikan diseluruh Jepang bahkan menjadi sekolah pelatihan polisi nomor 1 didunia. Dengan tes masuk yang tentu saja tidak semua orang bisa, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mendapat undangan dari KS( kurobasu school) yang mampu masuk disekolah elit ini. Dan hanya mereka yang ahli dibidangnya sajalah yang mampu masuk ke sekolah ini.

"Aaaaghaku pusing" Aomine mengacak rambutnya ganas sambil berteriak frustasi.

Mari kembali ke beberapa jam sebelumnya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.  
.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi itu masih sama seperti pagi biasanya, sesosok pria berkulit kehitaman bukan karena sering surfing terlihat bergelung diselimut kesayangannya.

Brak

Seorang wanita bersurai pink cerah terlihat mendobrak masuk ke kamar sang bocah surai navy blue.

"Aomine-kun ayo bangun" ucap sang sensei cantik berdada besar *dan authornya pun pundung*

"Aomine –kun~" kata sang sensai sambil mengguncang tubuh Aomine ganas. Kalau pelan-pelan mana mungkin bangun kan.

"Tsk berisik Satsuki biarkan aku tidur" sergah Aomine cepat sambil menarik selimutnya lebih erat untuk membungkus dirinya.

"Ugh Dai-chan mo~" sensei bernama kecil Satsuki dan bermarga Momoi itu cemberut sambil mengulang memanggil nama kecil Aomine pelan.

Tanpa disadari oleh Momoi seorang pria berrambut putih tiba-tiba masuk dan 'JEDUAK' menendang Aomine keras sampai terjatuuh darikasur.

"Uh?" ucap Momoi kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Bangsat berani sekali kau menendang-eh" ucapan Aomine terputus saat tau siapa yang barusan menendangnya "Tsk Wakamatsu" decihnya pelan.

"Cepat bangun dan mandi jangan karena kau pintar dan kesyangan kepala sekolah kau bisa enak-enakan tidur sedang teman-teman mu yang lain akan terpanggang di lapangan"ucap Wakamatsu sinis sambil berlalu dari kamar super luas dan mewah milik Aomine.

"Ya-ya" sahut Aomine malas "Dasar tukang ngadu" dengan tidak tahu malunya dia melotot kea rah Momoi.

"Aku gak ngadu tau tadi diadatang sendiri! cepat mandi sana" ucap momoi sambil berlalu keluar kamar.

"Hah~ malasnya…yang benar saja! Aku benci hari Senin upacara lah, guru killer lah, pr lah tsk…apa tidak ada hal yang menarik" gerutunya sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kau tak tahu saja nak apa yang akan menanti mu nanti.

Aomine sedang tidur dibangkunya saat tiba-tiba kelasnya yang biasanya sunyi mendadak ramai.

'Ada apa ya' batin Aomine.

Dibukanya sebelah matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, Aomine terduduk paksa waktu melihat wajah teman sekelasnya yang seolah belum boker selama berbulan-bulan.

Dengan tergesa diputarnya lehernya untuk menatap ke depan kelas. "Imayoshi?" Aomine tahu siapa beliau, beliau adalah teman sang ayah sekaligus juga wakil kepala sekolah. Salah satu dari dua orang terpenting disekolah yang selalu meng'anak emas'kannya.

"Selamat pagi semua~" sapa Imayoshi pelan sambil tersenyum aneh. "Aku ada sedikit permintaan bisakah kalian semua berkumpul di aula indoor? Ah tentu kalian bisa ayo segera ke sana kuku" dan dengan berakhirnya perkataan Imayoshi semua murid pun berbondong-bondong pergi ke aula.

"Entah mengapa perasaan ku tidak enak" gumam Aomine pelan.

Aula itu penuh sesak oleh banyak murid dari berbagai angkatan. Terlihat wajah-wajah panic yang menghiasi mereka.

"Aominecchi~" teriak seorang siswa bernama Kise dengan semangatnya pada Aomine.

"Yo" dengan tergesa Aomine menghampiri Kise yang sudah bersama dengan para member Kisedai .

"Ah menyebalkan sekali disini sesak dan makanan ku habis" gerutuan itu bukan berasal dariAomine melainkan dari Murasakibara.

"Bersabarlah nanodayo" sergah Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamata.

"Kacamata mu tidak jatuh Midorima-kun kenapa kau naikkan?" ucap Kuroko pelan.

"Itu tanda jika dia gugup Tetsuya" sang Akashi muda berbicara.

"Siapa yang kau bilang gugup Akashi? Dan ini kebiasaan ku nanodayo" balas Midorima cepat.

"Hahahahahah sangat Midorimacchi sekali ya~"sang ikemen ½ tampan ½ cantik berbicara.

"Ehem ….perhatian," sang Kepala Sekolah mulai berbicara, suasana yang tadinya kacau mulai berangsur-angsur sunyi.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk sebuah permainan…." ucap Kepala Sekolah di atas podium di tenggah panggung

. "Hah? Game" ucap Aomine sewot, bagaimana pun juga dia sudah merelakan tidur pulasnya diganggu untuk sebuah game.

"Buang-buang waktu" tanggap Akashi pelan.

"Mungkin berhadiah menarik-ssu" kata Kise.

"…..Permainan ini bukanlah permainan biasa, karena permainan ini akan dilaksanakan selama 1 tahun penuh…" lanjut sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Hah satu tahun? Lalu sekolah kita bagaimana?" tanggap Midorima sewot,kan dia sudah bayar mahal untuk sekolah disini masa dengan mudahnya si Kepsek berambut alay itu memotong masa pendidikannya selama 1 tahun hanya untuk sebuah permainan konyol.

"….Jangan terburu-buru menanggapinya …"lanjut Kepala Sekolah.

"Apa ini masih lama aku sudah sanggat lapar" gerutuan Murasakibara semaikin menjadi.

"….Permainanya adalah-" perkataan Kepalas ekolah terputus sampai disitu.

"Huwahhhhh~" teriak ngeri seluruh siswa yang ada diaula. Didepan mata mereka sang Kepala sekolah terbunuh dengan kepala yang terjatuh seolah tertebas, padahal dipanggung sanggat terang dan tidak ada orang lain selain Kepala sekolah. Suasana menjadi sanggat kacau karena para siswa yang merupakan calon polisi malah panic dan tidak menguasai keadaan.

"Mohon untuk tenang desu" ucap Imayoshi dipinggir panggung dengan tenang, seolah apa yang terjadi pada Kepala Sekolah adalah hal yang wajar.

"Kalian bisa lihat sendiri bukan apa yang terjadi" Tanya Imayoshi dengan nada calm dan senyum foxy yang penuh misteri.

"Ini merupakan bukti bila ada pembunuh diantara kita" lanjutnya dengan tenang.

"Inti dari permainan ini adalh membunuh atau dibunuh bertahan atau kehilangan" tandasnya.

"Ia adalah seorang yang ahli dalam membunuh dan berkamuflase, kalian akan sulit membedakannya dengan yang lain tapi kuharap kalian bisa menggungkapkan jati diri sang pelaku, hadiahnya kalian akan langsung menjadi Kepala Kepolisian. Jangan kaget karena hadiahnya karena sebenarnya game ini diadakan oleh kementrian dunia, melihat makin maraknya kasus criminal pihak keamanan dunia memerlukan seorang yang mempuni karena itu berusahalah untuk menang. Pemenangnya tidak ditentukan berapa orang . Jadi jangan sampai kalah, karena Ia akan menghabisi kalian sampai kalian habis tak bersisa." Dan dengan berakhirnya perkataan Imayoshi aula pun kembali ricuh.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END FLASBACK**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih kenapa semuanya jadi begini" kalimat frustasi dari bibir Aomine keluar.

BRAK

"Aomine-kun ada yang meninggal" teriak Kuroko setelah mendobrak pintu kamar Aomine yang sebenarnya tidak pernah dikunci. "Hah meninggal" dengan cepat Aomine berjalan keluar kamar menyusul Kuroko.

Pemandangan didepannya benar-benar mengerikan sekaligus menjijikkan, kakak kelasnya ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Terbunuh dikamar mandi tanpa kepala dengan isi perut kosong, 'Mengerikan' hanya itu yang terlintas dibenak para siswa.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana cara dia mati" Tanya Murasakibara.

saat ini Kisedai sedang berada dikantin, keadaan memang belum begitu normal karena ada 2 pembunuhan diKS tetapi mereka mencoba bersikap biasa dan mencoba untuk mengungkap siapa sebenarnya pelaku pembunuhan tersebut.

"Bukankah sudah jelas dia dibunuh oleh orang suruhan pemerintahan dunia" jawab kuroko sambil menyeruput vanilalatte'nya pelan

. "Yang ku maksut bukan itu Kurochin, kalau menurut Akachin bagaimana", Tanya sang Raksasa berambut ungu pada Akashi.

"seperti yang dibilang Soichi-sensei dia professional dan orang suruhan Pemerintahan Dunia, dia bisa jadi siapa saja belum lagi pandai berkamufase berarti dia mungkin sudah berbaur diantara kita. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah kenapa Kepala Sekolah terbunuh, apa itu hanya rekayasa atau apa ini masih menjadi misteri" Pendapat Akashi membuat Kisedai terdia.

"Ugh aku takut-ssu" kata Kise dengan badan gemetaran dan kedua tangan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin saja para guru sendiri tidak tahu siapa pelakunya " kali ini Midorima yang mengeluarkan pendapat sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Jika memang begitu menurut mu kenapa Imayoshi-sensei terlihat mencurigakan" sambar Kuroko polos. "Kurasa dia ingin mengendalikan situasi Kuroko" balas Midorima.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan itu aku takut-ssu" cicit Kise sambil mulai mepet-mepet kearah Aomine.

'JEDUAK'

"Gak usah sok dekat-dekat dengan ku najis" Kata Aomine sinis setelah menendang Kise dengan bringas sampai terjatuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau dari tadi diam terus Daiki ada apa?" Tanya Akashi.

mengacuhkan Kise yang mewek kepadanya sambil menarik-narik ganas celana bahannya dalam usaha mengadukan perbuatan bejat Aomine.

"Aku takut hal buruk terjadi pada Satsuki" jawab Aomine ogah-ogahan, tapi semua member Kisedai tahu jika sebenarnya Aomine cukup khawatir pada bibinya itu.

"tenang saja Aomine-kun Satsuki-san pasti baik-baik saja" Kuroko menjawab dengan nada yakin.

"Hum… akan segera ku tangkap pelakunya" balas Aomine semangat.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Saya memohon "KRITIK DAN SARAN" terutama yang membangun desu '-')9

Arigatou na~


	2. Chapter 2

_**DARK PARADE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 2 : Guru**_ _ **dan Murid adalah MANUSIA**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rate M untuk~ Dead chara, crime  
fiendship, drama, adventure, roman? Maybe **__**:v**_ _ **, humor**_ _ **:3**_

 _ **AU**_ _ **  
Warning: ooc, typo, eyd murat marit**_ _ **:3**_ _ **, bahasa amburgaul**_ _ **:v**_ _ **,**_ _ **AU, dll yg bikin sakit mata**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_ _ **  
Kuroko No Basuke selalu punya FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sudah 3 hari semenjak kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi diKS, keadaan para siswa juga sudah mulai tenang. Pihak guru sudah menyelidiki tentang kasus pembunuhan kepala sekolah dan senpai angkatan tahun ke-2, tetapi masih belum membuahkan hasil.

Bukan hanya sidik jari yang tidak dia tinggalkan jejak dan bekas goresan pun tidak nampak. Membuat orang-orang yang percaya tahayul semacam Midorima menganggap jika apa yang terjadi merupakan ulah makhluk gaib.

Walau dia memiliki pemikiran yang cukup realistic seperti Akashi, tapi tetap saja jiwa ke'dukun'annya membuatnya lebih percaya akan ramalan bintang dan Oha asa dari pada Takao Kazunari yang notabene adalah teman sekamarnya.

"Ah menyebalkan, gara-gara permainan konyol ini aku jadi tidak diperbolehkan keluar asrama." gerutu Murasakibara sambil memakan pockynya.

"Sabarlah Atsushi, lagi pula makanan mu kan banyak. Kau juga masih bisa memesan lewat media online kan." jawab sang poni alay yang biasa dipanggil 'Murocin' oleh Murasakibara Astuti eh? Maaf maksud author Atsushi.

"Tapi jika bisa memilih sendiri kan lebih enak dari pada membayangkan didepan computer saat memilih." sahut sang titan ungu bermata selalu sayu itu.

"Kau harus mulai terbiasa ne Murasakibara~." sahut jenaka dari pemilik mata rajawali.

"Mana mungkin bisa Takao." sungut Murasakibara.

"Hemb…berusahalah Murasakibara, jika kau bisa menyelesaikan game ini semua akan berakhir." ujar pria berkacamata dan berrambut hujau, Midorima Shintaro. Rambutnya yang berwarna mencolok tertutup tudung pengantin sedangkan sepatunya adalah sepatu untuk ke sawah. Kalian ingin tertawa saat membayangkannya? Silahkan. Kebetulan tadi 'Bakao' panggilan kesayangan dari Midorima untuk Takao, telah menertawakannya hingga sakit perut.

'Seperti biasa penampilannya sunguh sanggat sesuatu sekali.' batin Himuro berteriak. Bukan karena minta makan loh ya~.

"Clue yang diberikan tidak ada Midochin mana bisa aku memecahkannya. Akachin yang pintar saja tidak bisa apa lagi aku yang tidak terlalu pintar ini." keluh Murasakibara sambil memakan keripiknya.

Saat ini mereka berempat sedang berada diruang istirahat. Ruangan ini adalah ruang khusus untuk bersantai, meski bisa difungsikan sebagai ruang belajar raksasa saat akan ada ujian.

"Ngomong-ngomong teman kalian yang lain dimana?" tanya Takao sambil memakan keripik Murasakibara. Dengan kemampuan mata yang 11-12 dengan doujutsu dia berhasil mencomot sedikit keripik dari cengraman sang buto ungu.

"Benar aku dari tadi pagi juga tidak melihat mereka, terutama Aomine. Dia semakin misterius sekarang." ujar Himuro kalem sambil memandang Murasakibara yang berusaha menyembunyikan harta(keripik) berharganya dari tangan setan semacam Takao.

" Mereka sibuk berlatih di-GYM, dan untuk Aomine….aku tidak tahu." jawaban dari Midorima cukup membuat Murasakibara dan Takao terdiam.

Bila ditenggok selama 3 hari terakhir ini memamng benar sang manusia hitam itu cukup jarang terlihat. Padahal biasanya dia terlihat menggangu Sakurai atau beradu argument dengan Haizaki.

"Bukan hanya Aomine saja yang aneh tapi Haizaki juga, tiba-tiba dia jadi sanggat pendiam. Ada apa ya?" sambil memangu dagu Takao berkata.

"Bukannya sudah jelas ya…." ucapan ambigu dari Murasakibara membuat Midorima, Himuro dan Takao memandangnya. Belum lagi efek berkata tanpa dilanjutkan itu tentu saja sebagai manusia normal mereka penasaran dengan perkataan Murasakibara, karena itu mereka tetap diam seolah itu adalah 'kode' dari mereka agar Murasakibara melanjutkan perkataanya.

Setelah lama menunggu ternyata tidak ada sahutan dari Murasakibara cukup membuat Takao geregetan sendiri. Pasalnya diantara mereka bertiga dia adalah tipe orang yang paling mudah merasa penasaran dan paling mudah berkata jujur jika dia penasaran.

"Jelas apanya Murasakibara? Coba jelaskan." tuntut Takao tidak sabaran

"Sudah jelas jika ada udang dibalik tempura dan ebi fry.", jawab sang small titan dengan tanpa dosa. Sedang Midorima, Himuro dan Takao hanya bisa mengurut dada sabar. Memang susah ngomong sama pemuda ½ oon dan ½ makanan.

.

Ceklek

.

Suara pintu dibuka membuat mereka secara spontan menoleh kearah pintu. Terlihat sesosok pria berambut Blonde dan berwajah cantik disana. "Oh" respon mereka bersamaan sebelum kembali pada aktifitas mereka masing-masing, seolah orang bernama Kise itu hanya butiran upil dimata mereka.

"Ugh respon kalian datar sekali sih-ssu." kata Kise sambil memajukan bibir. Berpose seimut mungkin.

"Berhenti menggunakan wajah itu Kise, kami pria mana mungkin akan berteriak jika kau menawan dan sejenisnya.", ucapan Midorima membuat Kise pundung sejenak.

"Aku membawa kabar gembira untuk kita semua desu~." model bling-bling itu melanjutkan ceritanya yang tadi sempat dipotong karena pundung.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah kulit manggis yang kini ada extracnya sebaiknya kau tidak usah cerita." balas Himuro kejam.

"Ini bukan tentang itu-ssu, ini tentang Akashi-cchi."mendengar kata 'Aka' membuat ke-empat ah bukan maksud author ke lima pasang mata memandangnya penasaran. Masalahnya yang menjadi topic pembahasan adalah Akashi Seijuro sang anak miliuner di Jepang.

"Percayakah kalian tadi dia dikalahkan oleh Aomine-cchi loh~." jelasnya bersemangat.

"HAH?" teriak mereka berempat berbarengan.

"A-aomine? Maksud mu Aomine Daiki." jabar Takao dengan wajah syok dan setengah tidak terima. Bayangkan Midorima yang digadang-gadang sebagai nomor dua diKS tidak bisa mengalahkannya, tapi si dekil yang doyan oppai itu yang malah menang.

"Aku tidak membaca bagian Virgo tadi pagi.", ujar Midorima sambil mulai mengetik pesan di ponselnya untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Aomine.

"Hehe… tentu saja Aomine-cchi kan hebat, tapi sepertinya memang ada yang aneh sih-ssu." lanjut Kise pelan.

"kenapa Kisechin?" Murasakibara Nampak tertarik dia bahkan menaikkan sebelah aslisnya.

"um entah."nada suara Kise yang terdengar agak takut membuat yang lain terdiam.

.

' _ **Dia ahli berkamuflase dan berbaur'**_

.

"Apa-"

"Apanya yang apa Takao-san?"

"Eh? Huwah.." ucapan Takao terhenti saat Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul. Disusul dengan pekikan tertahan dari dia dan yang lain.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini Kuroko-san?" ujar Himuro sambil mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Sejak dari tadi.", balas Kuroko singkat padat dan tidak terlalu jelas. Itu hanya membuat mereka yang berada disana sweetdrop berjamaah.

"Uh tidak jadi hehe….", jawab Takao sambil terbata. Sejak saat itu mereka tahu jika Aomine patut untuk diwaspadai.

.

.

.

"Hei kau tahu kemarin Akashi dikalahkan loh."

"Benar oleh Aomine kan."

"Aomine benar-benar keren."

"Monster mengalahkan monster."

Suara para siswa yang memuja Aomine secara berlebihan membuat telinga Haizaki panas. Pasalnya dia cukup benci dengan si kulit remang itu. 'Cih baru juga shogi.' batin Haizaki berteriak tidak terima.

Bruk

Tanpa sengaja Haizaki menabrak seorang pemuda berrambut coklat cerah, "Oi jalan pakai mata." sebagai pihak penabrak Haizaki tidak malah minta maaf tao malah memaki si pemuda pendek tersebut.

"Ma-maaf… kumohon maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf maaf aku memang salah ku mohon maafkhan aku ku, aku mohon maaf." sahut sang tertabrak sambil berojigi-ria didepan prmuda berrambut silver tersebut.

"Hem.", respon Haizaki singkat sambil berlalu.

'Uh ku harap dia memaafkan ku.', batin Sakurai sambil memandang punggung Haizaki dari belakang.

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah tiba, para siswa KS beserta para guru kini berada diaula makan. Aula ini terdiri dari meja panjang yang dipenuhi oleh makanan dan bangku panjang untuk duduk.

"Apa semua sudah berada disini? Apa semua sudah duduk dimeja masing-masing? Bagus, jika begitu kita bisa mulai makan." ucapan dari Imayoshi menjadi awal dari perbutan makanan besar-besaran. Sebut saja Murasakibara yang dengan bringasnya menguasai meja makan.

Topik kekalahan Akashi menjadi tren untuk diperbincangkan disaat makan, untung Akashi tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Tapi tetap saja dia masih tidak percaya bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah. Jika itu Shintaro dia masih bisa paham tapi ini Aomine. Aomine daiki ace Kisedai yang freak akan basket dan suka udang dan fans nomor satu 'Mai-chan'. Entah mengapa kediaman Daiki dan kepintarannya yang tiba-tiba naik membuatnya penasaran. Apa selama ini dia menyembunyikan keahliannya.

Akashi menggertakkan gigi sebal. Jika memang iya kenapa harus saat melawannya kenapa bukan saat melawan orang lain, dia kan benci kalah. Tanpa disadari Kuroko melihat gerak-gerik Aomine yang terlihat cuek dan wajah kesal Akashi sambil tersenyum aneh.

.

.

.

"Oi Sakurai aku minta makanan mu ya." tanpa pamit dan permisi Aomine langsung mengambil lauk milik Sakurai bahkan sebelum sang pemilik sempat menjawab pertanyaanya.

"A-aomine-kun tidak baik mengambil milik orang lain. Aomine-kun kan sudah punya sendiri." ujar Furihata. Matanya yang kecil melihat Aomine takut-takut.

"Kau diam saja." balas Aomine sambil melotot.

"Ugh.." badan Furihata terlihat sedkit bergetar karena takut.

"Aomine-cchi jangan ambil makanan orang-ssu." Kise berkata marah sambil merebut sumpit Sakurai yang dipakai Aomine, untuk dikembalikan pada Sakurai.

"Ka-kalau kau mau… kau bisa ambil milikku Aomine-cchi. Jangan punya dia."tawar Kise sambil melotot kearah Sakurai.

"Tapi aku lebih suka punya dia."ujar Aomine tidak tahu malu.

"Ma-ma-maaf tapi a-aku juga tidak masalah kok." jawab Sakurai pelan.

"Bagi mu memang tidak masalah tapi bagi ku itu masalah." sunggut Kise.

Mengabaikan Kise dan Sakurai yang asik saling mempelototi, Aomine memilih makan milik Furuhata sedang makananya sendiri dimakan Furihata. Semacam bertukar piring. Acara saling mempelototi mereka berakhir ketika suara ribut dari meja guru didepan terdengar.

"O-oi Hayakawa kau bisa mendengar ku?" teriak panic Moriyama. Didekapannya pria bertrenmark 'Lebound'itu. Kejadiannya cukup singkat saat mereka sedang asik makan tiba-tiba Hayakawa pingsan.

"Uugh-huwek…" suara salah satu murid sambil memuntahkan cairan merah pekat dari mulutnya.

"Furuhashi kau kenapa oi? Hei bertahanlah." dengan panic Hara dan Hanamiya segera melarikan temannya ke UKS bersama 2 temannya yang lain. Dengan cepat keadaan berubah menjadi kacau karena ada lebih dari 20 siswa yang tiba-tiba memuntahkan darah.

Bruk

Pluk

Pundak Aomine terasa berat, saat dia menolehkan kepala ke samping dia begitu kaget melihat sesosok pemuda berambut coklat tanah menyender padanya.

"Eh? Furihata? O-oi kau kenapa."Tanya Aomine panic sambil mengguncang tubuh Furihata kasar. Wajahnya membiru dan badannya sanggat dingin.

"Dia tewas." ujar Kise disamping Aomine yang baru selesai plototan dengan Sakurai.

"Apa tewas?" ulang Aomine tidak percaya. Dilihatnya denyut nadi Furihata. Tapi tak tampak adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. "Bo-bohong.", dengan terbata Aomine berkata.

Deg

Entah mengapa hatinya merasa tidak enak "Sakurai dimana dia Kise?" bentak Aomine sambil mengguncang bahu Kise.

"Eh? Dia tadi keluar sambil menutup mulut." jawab Kise polos. Tanpa berkata apapun Aomine pergi keluar menyusul Sakurai.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini…", Aomine menatap ngeri pemandangan didepannya. Lantai lorong asrama ini dipenuhi oleh darah dan ceceran usus. Mengingat ini bukan Halloween sudah jelas ini ulah pembunuh itu.

.

' _ **Ia profesional'**_

 _ **.**_

Deg

Dengan segera Aomine pun berlari mencari Sakurai, sepanjang lorong. Sampai dia tiba dipersimpangan menuju ke arah barak tidur dan ruang sekolahan.

Aomine memutuskan untuk pergi kearah barak tidur. Dipacunya kakinya untuk berlari secepat yang dia bisa. 'Ku harap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada mu Sakurai.', batin Aomine.

.

.

.

Tap

Dibukanya pintu kamar Sakurai dan Hara, kamarnya begitu gelap dan tidak ada penerangan selain lampu lorong. "Oi Sakurai kau didalam?" teriak Aomine sambil menyalakan saklar lampu. Kamar Sakurai tidak seluas kamarnya jadi mudah saja mengetahui dimana letak tombol lampu kamar medium.

Setelah berkeliling kamar Aomine tidak menemukan hasil apapun. "Mungkin Sakurai ke UKS untuk meminta obat." begitulah fikir Aomine.

Saat Aomine akan melangkah keluar kamar matanya terpaku pada sebuah buku berwarnya biru tua diatas meja. Dari yang terlihat tampaknya itu meja Sakurai karena terdapat beberapa fotonya.

"Buku gambar ya?"Tanya Aomine pada dirinya sendiri. "Tampaknya menarik." dibukanya sketch book tersebut.

"Apa? Isinya gambar cowok semua."teriak Aomine najis dan dengan cepat dilemparnya buku tersebut sampai menabrak tembok dan isinya berserakan dilantai.

"Tsk sudahlah toh bukan urusan ku sebaiknya aku bergi saja." ujar Aomine sambil berjalan kearah pintu, tanpa tahu jika diantara lembaran-lembaran itu terdapat gambar dirinya.

.

.

.

Keadaan diluar benar-benar kacau, dari hampir 50 orang yang keracunan 4 diantaranya tewas, 7 orang dinyatakan hilang dan sisanya masih kritis.

"Tempat ini sanggat kacau, seperti waktu itu." Aida Riko namanya sang dokter kesehatan diKS.

"Yang waktu itu tidak separah sekarang. Dia bukan hanya membunuh tapi juga meracuni. Dia mempermainkan kita." guru sejarah Hyuuga ikut angkat bicara.

"Sudah-sudah hal ini tidak akan membuat masalah selesai. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menangkap pelaku sebenarnya." Kiyoshi sebagai guru olahraga angkat suara. Mereka berada dikantin KS.

"Usahakan untuk selalu membawa shut gun mu Riko dan harap selalu waspada. Dia bisa menjadi siapa saja dan datang dari mana saja."saran Hyuuga. "Hai." jawab Kiyoshi dan Riko berbarengan.

"Nampaknya kita sudah tidak bisa percaya pada makanan siap saji disekolah ini ya hahahahahah…" tertawaan garing Kiyoshi tak mampu melunakkan suasana. Jika biasanya Hyuuga akan mengomel soal itu kini dia diam. Begitu pula dengan Riko yang biasanya melerai mereka.

"Aku akan kembali." ucap Riko sambil berdiri.

.

.

Riko memutuskan kembali melalui jalan memutar, entah mengapa dia merasa butuh belaian angin malam untuk menenagkan pikirannya. Jalan yang dilaluinya beratap sehingga jika sewaktu-waktu hujan para anggota sekolah masih bisa pergi keberbagai tempat tanpa takut terkena hujan air atau salju. Dengan santai dia berjalan sampai 'tes' sesuatu menetes jatuh dipipinya.

"Yare-yare belum hujan dan atapnya sudah bocor." ucap Riko pelan sambil mengusap tetesan tersebut. Tetapi tetesan tersebut bertambah banyak dan deras.

"Ih kok tambah banyak sih. Uh?" setelah membersihkan wajah dan kepala Riko kaget melihat warna tangannya.

Glup. Riko menelan ludah pahit. Diangkatnya kepalanya pelan-pelan untuk melihat keatas.

Srek

Sesosok bayangan hitam tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang Riko. Saat dia mau melihat ke atas.

Bruk

"Gyaaaaaaaaa~"

.

.

.

TBC

 _ **Butuh kritik dan saran yang membangun**_


	3. Chapter 3

DARK PARADE

.

.

.

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **AU**_

 _ **Dead chara, crime, fiendship, drama, adventure, roman? Maybe -_-, humor :3**_

 _ **Warning: ooc, typo, eyd murat marit :v, bahasa amburgaul :3, dll**_

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke selalu punya FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**_

.

.

Chap 3 : Serangan Acak

.

.

.

'A-are…. Kenapa badan ku berat ya….' Dengan mata terpejam Riko membatin, badannya terasa kaku dan tubuhnya lemas. Kedua bola matanya tak mau terbuka untuk sekedar memperlihatkan keadaan sekitar. Dia dapat mencium bau anyir darah, tapi dia tidak tau itu darah milik siapa.

.

.

.

Brak

Kiyoshi memandang Hyuuga heran, "Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menggebrak meja? Apa kopi kalengan mu kepahitan?" Kiyoshi menatap kopi kaleng Hyuuga sebentar sebelum kembali menatap wajah Hyuuga. Alis Hyuuga menekuk dan keningnya berkerut entah mengapa perasaanya sangat tidak enak, "Aku akan menyusul Riko." Dan dengan berakhirnya perkataan tersebut Hyuuga pun pergi meninggalkan Kyoshi sendiri dikantin sekolah. "Are? Aku sendirian yah~." Ditatapnya arah Hyuuga pergi.

"Tak perlu memasang wajah sedih Kyoshi-sensei. Aku akan menemani mu."

Kyoshi memutar kepalanya cepat kesamping. Tak jauh darinya terdapat seorang pemuda yang bersembunyi disisi gelap kantin. Kantin sekolah memang menjadi salah satu tempat seram sekaligus 7 misteri sekolah di KS, bukan tanpa sebab hal itu terjadi melainkan karena suasana yang mendukung serta saat malam hari penerangannya tidak menyeluruh padahal pihak sekolah sudah berulang kali mengganti lampu dikantin.

"Kau siapa?" sebuah kalimat Tanya terlontar dari bibir sensei berjiwa besi, dengan cepat diapun berdiri dan sebelah tangannya diselipkan kebelakang punggung untuk menyentuh peganggang pistolnya.

Siapa tahu si pemuda misterius tersebut berbuat macam-macam, lagipula disituasi seperti ini seseorang cenderung bersikap paranoid. "Santai saja sensei, dan aku yakin kau tau siapa aku." Ujar sang pemuda tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Apa kau sang pembunuh?" tanpa gentar Kyoshi membuka suara.

"Hahahahahahahha…." Hanya tertawaan renyah dari sang lawan bicaralah yang terdengar, membuat Kiyoshi menyeryitkan alis dalam.

"…Aneh sekali Sensei bertanya seperti itu kepada ku. Bukankah beberapa tahun lalu Sensei adalah pelaku dalam game ini." Sahutan dari pemuda itu membuat Kyoshi terbelalak kaget. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Itu kan rahasia sekolah.' Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipis Kiyoshi.

"Tak perlu sekaget itu Sensei. Aku tau semua hal tentang sekolah dan pemerintahan dunia Sensei. Sejarah kelam nan kotor serta menjijikkan tentang dunia. Aku tau semuanya." Kyoshi yakin sang pemuda pasti sedang menyeringai sekarang ini.

Dari tingginya Kyoshi bisa mengikira-kira jika sang pemuda masih lebih pendek atau sejajar dengannya, selain karena factor dia berdiri ditempat gelap sang pemuda juga berjarak cukup jauh dengannya.

"Begitu kah? Lalu apa mau mu sekarang?" Kyoshi masih berusaha untuk bersikap santai. Pemuda ini masih muridnya tidak mungkin dia langsung menembaknya. Hal itu akan dilakukan jika sang pemuda melakukan tindakkan diluar nalar.

"Seperti yang ku katakan Sensei jika aku akan menemani mu."

"Ah begitu ya, terima kasih tapi kurasa aku tidak butuh."

"Uh begitukah? Baiklah sa-yo-na-ra." Jawab sang pemuda sebelum menghilang hawa keberadaanya menghilang.

Perasaan Kyoshi makin tidak enak, "Aku akan menyusul Hyuuga dan Riko!" saat Kyoshi akan melangkahkan kaki pergi dari kantin tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Halo Kyoshi disini…apa? Baik aku kesana." Dengan tergesa Kyoshi pergi dari kantin.

.

.

"Sudah dimulai." Ucap sebuah suara dari pemuda yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pilar kantin.

.

.

Hyuuga berlari meyusuri jalan yang menurutnya dilewati oleh Riko. 'Kau dimana Riko' dengan tergesa dipacunya kaki miliknya untuk berlari lebih cepat.

Hyuuga berbelok kearah kiri, dilihatnya seorang wanita berrambut pendek berwarna coklat berjas putih. Ditambahnya kecepatan larinya "Ri-" Bruk "Gyaaaaaa~" suaranya tercekat meliahat apa yang terjadi didepannya.

Tap tap tap

Dengan gopoh didekatinya Riko, "Riko hei bertahan lah!" diangkatnya 1/2 tubuh bemandikan darah dari tubuh Riko, 'Korban baru ya.' Hyuuga menatap mayat tersebut miris. Yang tersisa hanya bagian pinggang kebawah sedang bagian atasnya tidak ada. Diangkatnya Riko yang berlumur darah dan dibawanya pergi ke UKS.

"Bertahanlah Riko." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Cklek

Kyoshi membuka pintu ruang rapat sepelan mungkin. Dia tidak ingin orang lain tau kegundahan dan kegelisahannya. Siapa tau jika pelaku dalam game ini salah satunya adalah guru disini.

"Ano~ maaf ada apa ya? Kenapa aku dipanggil kemari?"

Semua mata memandang Kyoshi dalam diam. "Bagus kau sudah disini Kyoshi kita perlu berdiskusi sebentar, dan dimana Hyuuga?" alis Imayoshi terangkat melihat Kyoshi datang sendiri.

Jika dia tidak salah ingat tadi dia meminta agar Kyoshi datang bersama Hyuuga karena dia tau Riko akan sibuk mengurus para murid yang sekarat.

Diam

Kyoshi bingung harus menjawab apa. Pasalnya dia tidak tau Hyuuga sekarang ada dimana dengan Riko.

"Eto… kalau tidak salah tadi dia menyusul Riko. Anda tidak perlu khawati, lagi pula dia salah satu dari pelaku game beberapa tahun lalu." Sambil tersenyum Kyoshi berkata. Mencoba membuat dirinya lebih baik tentu saja.

"Ara~ begitukah? Baiklah mari kita mulai rapat ini." Sambil tersenyum rubah Imayoshi berbicara.

Pria bermata biru dan berrambut coklat tua berdiri, sambil memandang sekitar dia berkata "Dari hasil penyelidikan sementara. Cara pembunuhan Kepala Sekolah masih belum diketahui. Banyak yang berkata jika itu perbuatan makhluk lain. Selain tidak adanya jejak dan goresan di cctv pun tak terekam apapun. Kami pernah berfikir jika mungkin saja cctv tersebut telah dimanipulasi, tetapi icon jam di cctv berjalan secara teratur dan tidak ada bagian yang terpotong…." Keadaan menjadi hening sekejap.

"…. Masalah yang kita hadapi sekarang adalah keracunan maasal dan pembunuhan serentak. Dikabarkan 11 siswa hilang tanpa jejak dan belum ditemukan sampai sekarang. Pihak Osis sudah saya perintahkan untuk menyebar secara berkelompok untuk mencari teman mereka yang menghilang. Sedang para siswa yang selamat sedang dikarantina di-GYM untuk penangannan lebih lanjut. Sekian laporan dari saya." Kasamatsu pun duduk kembali setelah melaporkan apa yang terjadi.

Momoi menggigiti bibirnya ganas, sang keponakan belum juga mengangkat telfon darinya. Padahal biasanya langsung diangkat. Karena 'Dai-chan' tau jika sang bibi tidak akan menelfon jika tidak penting. E-mail dan pesan singkat darinya tidak dibalas sedari tadi. Cukup membuat Momoi semakin khawatir.

Srak

Momoi berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Maaf aku izin kebelakang." Dengan segera Momoi berlari kearah pintu untuk keluar.

"Hati-ha-.." Imayoshi sweetdrop melihat Momoi yang sudah pergi, padahal izinnya belum di'iya'kan. "Hah…dasar anak itu. Semoga saja dia baik-baik saja." gumamnya pelan, selebum kembali focus pada kegiatan mereka yang berputar haluan menjadi mem'bully' Kyoshi.

"…Apa kau tidak berfikir untuk pergi kerumah Riko dan menyanyikannya lagu cinta, dengan sebuket mawar merah berlatarkan guyuran hujan dan petikan giter spanyol?" pertannyaan dari Miyaji mengudara.

Dan dijawab dengan kebisuan Kyoshi. "Bukannya sudah jelas? Dia sudah melakukannya tapi tidak dinotic sama Riko. Salah sendiri suka godain para suster hahahahaha…" Liu Wei lah yang menjawabnya.

Kiyoshi mengerucutkan bibir sebal, "Itu bukan salah ku itu salah susernya cantik." Belanya sambil makin memaukan bibir.

"Entah mengapa melihat mu mengerucutkan bibir membuat ku merasa najis sampai rasanya kerisis ekonomi ini tidak bisa dihentikan hanya dengan ucapan dattebayo atau ttebane! Kitakore… ah itu bagus akan kucatat." Sahutan Izuki yang ngawur membuat keadaan hening sejenak.

"Jadi adakah orang yang kalian curigai?" Fukui membuka pembicaraan baru.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan tersebut. "Sebenarnya tadi aku didatangi oleh seorang pemuda. Dia murid disekolah ini dan dia adalah pelaku dari game ini. Aku tidak bisa menembaknya karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan. Dan….."

Semua mata memandang Kyoshi penasaran. "…..dia tahu semua rahasia sekolah ini dan pemerintahan dunia."

"?"

Mulut mereka terbuka lebar, "Ba-bagaimana bisa? Ini adalah rahasia pihak sekolah dengan pemerintahan dunia! Jangan bilang dia meretas data kita!" ujar Susa shock.

"Entah aku tidak tau." Kyoshi berkata polos.

"Bisa kau beri tau kami bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" kali ini Imayoshi yang berbicara.

Dengan tidak terlalu yakin Kyoshi mulai mengatakan ciri-cirinya, "Dia…."

.

.

.

Hosh hosh hosh

'Dai-chan kau dimana'

Kaki Momoi terus melangkah menelusuri KS yang luasnya ber hektar-hektar. Sebagai sekolah pelatihan militer untuk calon polisi KS dilengkapi dengan asrama, sekolah dan tempat pelatihan.

Momoi tersentak melihat sesosok bayangan yang dikenalnya, "Ku-kuroko-kun?" nama bernada Tanya itu muncul secara mulus dari bibirnya.

Melihat gerak-gerik Kuroko yang mencurigakan Momoi memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Momoi berjalan mengendap-endap dengan pelan sambil sesekali bersembunyi ditempat yang tepat.

Zlap

"Ah?" dibungkamnya mulutnya sendiri saat dia hampir berteriak kaget karena listrik tiba-tiba mati. Saat dia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Kuroko yang dilihatnya hanya udara kosong 'Kurok-kun dia dimana?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke tujuan awal ku untuk mencari Dai-chan." Dan Momoi pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah dia datang, tanpa tahu jika Kuroko tengah dibekap oleh seorang pria.

Smirk

.

.

"Sei-chan bagaimana ini~ Aomine-kun masih belum ditemukan. Bisa-bisa kita dihukum pancung oleh Imayoshi-sensei~" tutur Mibuchi pada Akashi dengan nada manja.

Dari sekian banyak orang hanya dialah yang diperbolehkan oleh Akashi memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena ancamanya yang super najesh. Akashi masih ingat bagaimana Reo berkata "Jika kau tidak mau ku panggil 'Sei-chan' maka kau harus mencium ku desu~" belum lagi wajah mupeng dan liur yang menetes disudut bibirnya. Beruntung Seijuro itu berasal dari keluarga Akashi. Jika bukan pasti dia sudah pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Bahkan para Kisedai sampai merinding dengan wajah membiru.

Akashi mencoba berpikir logis, sebagai yang maha Absolute dan Mutlak diantara para siswa dan berjabatan sebagai Ketua OSIS dia harus mampu menguasai dan mengkondisikan keadaan. "Pastikan kau menemukannya Reo atau aku akan mengkebiri mu!" ancam Akashi sambil menunjukkan gunting saktinya.

Mibuchi merinding dengan cepat dia berkata,"A-hai Sei-chan" dengan tangan membentuk sikap hormat dan hidung berdarah.

'Huwaaaaaah~ Sei-chan kawai~'

Sementara Hayama dan Ekichi hanya bisa sweeetdrop melihat kelakuan Mibuchi yang setengah sinting.

Kening Hayama berkerut, dengan cepat diputarnya kepalanya kearah sekitar. Dicarinya sesosok pria berambut abu yang menjadi kawannya. "Ano…Mayuzumi dimana ya?" ujarnya dengan telunjuk didagu saat melihat tidak ada bayangan kelabu diantara mereka.

"Mungkin dia latihan untuk otot yeah!"

"Ih itu sih kamu gorilla!" sahut Mibuchi najong. "Selain itu temannya Sei-chan yang dari Kisedai juga belum ditemukan. Si imut berambut biru itu loh~" sambil berusaha mendekat kearah Akashi, Mibuchi berbicara. Sayangnya Emperor Eye Akashi selalu dalam mode aktif jika berdekatan dengannya.

Akashi pun bermanufer dengan cantiknya seolah dia adalah pemeran kapten cebol dari anime titan-titannan, sehingga Mibuchi pun harus bahagia karena nyungsep di tong sampah.

"Lupakan saja dia, kita harus tetap focus pada tujuan utama kita mencari kuroko dan para siswa yang hilang."

"Tapi dia juga hilang kan." Tanya Ekichi tidak mengerti. "Berarti dia juga harus diprioritaskan bukan." Tambahnya.

"Tidak."

"Sekarang kembali bekerja." Perintah Akashi semena-mena. Sementara dia menuju arah lain.

"Sei-chan mau kemana?" Mibuchi sudah bangkit dari keterpurukkannya ditong sampah.

Bukannya menjawab Akashi malah berbelok, meninggalkan tugas OSISnya pada para budak merangkap anggota OSIS.

Wush~

Angina malam berhembus menerpa mereka.

'Dia meninggalkan tanggung jawab.' Jerit batin mereka bersamaan.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang pria bergender sama tapi berfisik berbeda berjalan beriringan dilorong yang sepi dan gelap. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan hanyalah dari cahaya bulan.

"Kita akan berputar-putar disini sampai kapan Shin-chan?"

"Kita tidak berputar-putar Bakao dan entah…mungkin sampai kita menemukan salah satu dari mereka nanodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya pelan sambil melirik kearah jendela disampingnya yang menampilkan panorama awan mendung.

Takao menoleh untuk melihat Midorima sebentar, sebelum kembali menatapkedepan. Tangannya ditekuk kebelakang kepalanya. "Hah merepotkan sekali yah menjadi Wakil OSIS. Hehe…. Jika kita tidak menemukan mereka dalam keadaan hidup bagaimana Shin-chan? Kan sia-sia sekali kita harus berusaha sekeras ini~" gerutu Takao sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Midorima melirik Takao sekilas sebelum memasukkan sebelah tangannya kedalam kantung celananya, "Ya mungkin nanodayo." Jawab Midorima sekenanya sambil menyentuh gantungan kunci teletubis yang menjadi lucky itemnya hari ini.

Siaran Oha-Asa memang tidak pernah salah sama seperti Akashi. Bahkan kejadian hari ini juga terbaca oleh sang peramal pujaan Midorima, "Hari yang sanggat buruk bagi kalian para Cancer, musuh mu mengintai mu. Dan dia ada didekat mu. Berhati-hatilah lengah sedikit kau bisa kalah." Sekali lagi Midorima melirik Takao 'Tidak mungkin dia.' Batinnya sebelum kembali melangkah.

.

.

Momoi memeluk lututnya erat, dia sanggat ketakutan. Pasalnya saat sedang asik mencari Dai-chan dia diikuti oleh sesosok bayangan. Sekarang dia bersembunyi dibawah meja guru disalah satu ruang kelas. Momoi berharap Dai-chan atau siapapun akan menolongnya.

Kriet

"?"

Suara pintu terbuka membuat hatinya melencos, ditenggelamkannya surai merah muda sewarna bunga sakura itu dilutut.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Badannya sudah berkeringat dingin. Momoi bahkan dapat merasakan bajunya yang terasa menyatu dengan kulitnya.

Pluk

Tap

Tap

Blam

"Hah~" Momoi menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar pintu tertutup, walaupun dia tidak tau apa yang dilakukan oleh orang itu. Sebab tadi terdengar suara aneh seolah seseorang meletakkan sebuah benda disitu. Merasa sedikit was-was Momoi memberanikan diri untuk bangkit dari persembunyiannya.

Matanya melebar melihat apa yang terpajang ditenggah-tenggah kelas tersebut. Cahaya rembulan membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas jika yang terpampang disana adalah sesosok tubuh yang hanya bagian kepala sampai pinggang. Sementara pinggang sampai kaki terpotong.

Smirk

"Karya yang bagus bukan."

Deg

Mata Momoi terbelalak kaget mendengar suara dari sisi samping tubuhnya.

Bluk

"Ugh-" leher belakang Momoi dihantam sesuatu yang keras. Ditenggah kesadarannya yang mulai menurun Momoi mencoba membuka mulutnya pelan untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Saat orang yang memukulnya berjalan kearah pintu membukanya dan mulai berjalan pergi, air mata Momoi menetes.

.

.

.

"….Da-dai-chan."

.

.

TBC

Mohon keritik dan saran desu yang membangun

Sampai jumpa dichap berikutnya

Bye~

*-*)/


	4. Chapter 4

**DARK PARADE**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **Dead chara, crime, fiendship, drama, adventure, roman? Maybe -_-, humor :3**_

 _ **Warning : AU , ooc, typo, eyd murat marit :v, bahasa amburgaul :3, dll**_

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke selalu punya FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 4:**

 **Tuduhan Manusia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aomine meremas erat celana bahannya gemas, "Sialan! Aku harusnya aku bisa menjaganya." Sambl menunduk Aomine berujar pelan. Di depannya teronggok sebuah tubuh yang tertidur dengan disanggah oleh infus. Tubuh itu memiliki surai berwarna merah muda. Ya itu Momoi Satsuki, Bibi Aomine sekaligus guru di KS.

Puk

Sebuah tangan berkulit terang menepuk pundak Aomine pelan, "Jangan khawatir Aominecchi. Semua akan baik-baik saja Alex-san pasti akan menyembuhkan Momocchi." Sambil tersenyum pemilik teknik 'copy' itu berbicara.

"Hum terima kasih Kise. Aku akan focus menangkap pelakunya. Akan ku balaskan dendam Satsuki dan Tetsu." Ujar Aomine dengan nada penuh amarah.

"Jangan terbawa emosi Daiki." Akashi yang sejak tadi diam sambil mengamati mulai angkat bicara. "Dia bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau hadapi sendiri, terutama dengan bermodalkan otot." Komentar Akashi bijak.

"Yang dikatakan Akashi benar nanodayo. Kita harus menyusun rencana, dalamwaktu singkat setelah game dimulai dia mampu membuat KS kacau balau. Dari laporan terakhir yang ku terima dari Takao 50 orang mati dan 26 orang luka-luka." Sahutan enteng dari pemilik surai hijau membuat hampir seluruh mata terbelalak.

Tap

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan kita harus cepat bertindak." Dengan terpincang Kuroko mencoba berjalan.

"Tentu saja tapi setelah kau sembuh bocah imut~" nada jenaka keluar dari dokter cantik berambut pirang dan bermata hijau, dengan satu tarikan lembut Kuroko sudah kembali di atas kasurnya. "Nah kalian juga sebaiknya bicara seriusnya ditempat lain saja ya jangan disini." Suara dingin dari Alex berkumandang.

"Hai-hai." Sahut mereka sebelum berlariah ke luar ruangan.

.

.

.

"Ternyata Alex-san bisa seram juga ya. Kukira dia Cuma bisa bergaya seperti cabe saja." walau bernada malas Murasakibara tetap pmeneteskan keringat dingin.

"Dia memang bisa seram jika dia mau Atsushi." Himuro menjawab sambil menyeruput kopi kalengannya pelan. Saat ini mereka berada di lapangan indoor KS.

"Kalau tidak salah Alex-san itu kan kenalan mu Muro-chin, benarkan?" Tanya sang raksasa ungu pada Himuro sambil membuka kripik kentangnya.

"Ya begitulah, dan bukan hanya dia tapi Taiga juga. Dia adalah saudara ku yang berharga. Ya… walau kami tidak benar-benar bersaudara sih." Sambil tersenyum Himuro menjelaskan.

"Ah begitu~ tampaknya Muro-chin sangat bahagia ya jika membahas tentang Taiga, Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya." Sambil tetap memakan keripiknya Murasakibara berujar. Yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Himuro.

Shut

"Ah.."

Himuro dan Murasakibara terkaget saat sebuah kunai melesat dari arah samping. "Siapa disana!" dengan nada marah Murasakibara berkata. Diabuangnya keripik kentang yang tinggal ½ itu. Padahal sayang sekali makanan dibuang-buang jadi author ambil saja lah~ lumayan buat ganjal perut #plak.

Tap tap tap

Mereka berdua menunjukkan sikap siaga saat mendengar seseorang melangkah mendekat.

Zlap zlap zlap

"?"

Lampu di lapangan indoor itu tiba-tiba mati.

Zing~

Mereka kembali terkaget-kaget saat atap otomatis lapangan indoor itu terbuka. Menunjukkan langit malam yang cerah dengan rembulan yang bersinar terang.

"Nah bagaimana jika kita mulai permainan kita." Sahut siluit hitam yang kini berada beberapa meter didepan mereka. Tubuhnya tinggi tapi lebih pendek dari Murasakibara namun lebih tinggi dari Himuro. Dari suaranya dia sepertinya menggunakan masker.

Tanpa menjawab Himuro mulai melancarkan serangan pertama.

.

.

.

"Jadi ada apa kau disini Nijimura-kun?" sambil tersenyum rubah Imayoshi berkata pada siswa tahun ke-3 dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin anda menyetujuhi surat penangkapan yang telah kami serahkan kepada Anda."

Diam. Imayoshi hanya bisa diam mendengar penuturan Nijimura. "Kita masih perlu bukti lain Nijimura-kun. Saat ini kita masih menunggu Momoi-san sadar dahulu."

"Jadi maksut Anda kita harus menunggu sampai jatuh lebih banyak korban hah?" digebraknya meja kerja Imayoshi dengan penuh amarah. "Jadi hanya begini saja keadilan di sekolah yang katanya nomor satu ini hah? Cuih…" setelah meludah Nijimura segerah membalik badan dan berjalan ke pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Aku membenci mu- " ujar Nijimura saat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu. Dengan satu tarikan sekarang pintu tersebut terbuka dan dia mulai melangkah keluar, tapi dia berhenti sejenak untuk berkata.

"-Ayah." Dengan pelan.

.

.

.

Momoi membuka matanya pelan. "Ah… kau sudah sadar ya nona cantik." Suara jenaka di sampingnya membuat Momoi melirikkan mata pelan kea rah samping. "Siapa?" hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari dari bibir Momoi.

"Dia dokter baru Momoi-san, namanya Alex-san. Dia adalah bala bantuan dari pemerintahan dunia untuk membantu tugas Riko-san yang sedang tidak terlalu sehat sekarang." Sahut Kuroko dari yang tiba-tiba berada disamping Alex.

"Huwah kau mengagetkan ku nak!" sergah Alex sambil misuh-misuh. Dan bukan hanya Alex saya karena Momoi juga sempat melebarkan mata sesaat.

"Pertama-tama kau harus minum air putih dulu." Alex segera menata posisi Momoi dan meminumkannya dengan air putih.

"Terima kasih Alex-san." Sambil tersenyum Momoi berkata.

Hug. Cup

"Eeeeeh?" kuroko melebarkan matanya saat melihat Alex yang seenak jidatnya memeluk dan mencium bibir Momoi. Benar mencium. Bahkan Momoi pun juga kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Fuah~ gadis Jepang memang yang terbaik hahahahaha….." sambil tertawa Alex berlalu ke arah kursi kerjanya dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan wajah syok Momoi dan wajah marah Kuroko.

Tangan Kuroko terkepal dengan erat 'Dasar bule sinting awas saja kau.' Ikrar Kuroko dalam hati sebelum mendekat kea rah Momoi. "Kuroko-kun ada apa?" sambil menoleh ke samping Momoi berujar.

Cup

"Eng?" iris Momoi melebar saat merasakan bibir kenyal Kuroko menempel pada bibirnya.

'Ufufufufufu~ mudah sekali rupanya membuat bocah panas dingin.' Tanpa diketahui oleh Kuroko dan Momoi, Alex merekam moment ciuman mereka dengan hidung mimisan. 'Jepang memang yang terbaik.' Alex melting di alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak berhasil huh Shuzo?"

"Yah si tua Bangka itu masih tidak menyetujuinya Shougo."

"Kalian memang tidak bisa diandalkan! Jika kita tidak segera mencari kambing hitam maka cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu jika kita pelakunya."

"Aku juga tau bangsat! Kau tidak perlu menasehati ku, sebaiknya kalian pikirkan sesuatu Shougo Chihiro."

"Ya/hem."

.

.

.

"Mereka belum kembali ya?" suara Aomine memecah keheningan.

"Ya belum aku juga tidak tahu kenapa mereka lama sekali. Padahalkan hanya latihan basket biasa." Takao menjawab pertanyaan Aomine sambil berguling-guling dilantai ruang santai KS.

"Mungkin mereka bukan hanya latihan biasa tapi nonton video porno juga-ssu." Sambar Kise ngawur.

"Hah video porno? Kenapa mereka tidak bilang pada ku? Kenapa tidak mengabari ku? Kurang ajar! Jika mereka bisa lihat situs 'anu-anu' tanpa kena Ipo-chan harusnya kan mengajak ku." Teriak Aomine dengan marah membuat banyak mata memandang kearah mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

Cklek. Blam.

"Eh?" mereka yang semula focus pada Aomine segera menoleh ke arah Pintu saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup.

"Tu-tunggu itu tadi Akashi kan?" Tanya Midorima sambil mengucek matanya. "Ja-jangan bilang dia mau ke-" perkataan Midorima terpotong saat melihat Aomine yang sudah masuk zone melesat untuk keluar ruangan.

"Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu ayo ke lapangan indoor." Dengan semangat Takao menyusul Aomine.

.

.

.

"Baik bisa kita mulai serius?" Alex memandang dua orang manusia didepannya dengan wajah seram. "Hai." Sahutan singkat keduanya menjadi pintu pembuka tentang misteri ini.

"Apa kalian tahu siapa yang telah melakukan hal ini pada kalian?" pertanyaan yang cukup biasa ditanyakan oleh detektif dilontarkan oleh Alex.

"Ti-tidak." Gelengan pelan yang didapatkannya dari Momoi sementara Kuroko hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau berbohong Momoi-san. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku."

Zwang

"Ugh-" Momoi terbelalak kaget saat Alex tiba-tiba berpindah posisi berada dibelakangnya. Tangan kirinya memegang kepalanya disebelah kiri, sementara bibir sang dokter berada tepat di telinga kananya. "Karena kau tidak mau menjawab jujur aku akan menggunakan sedikit kekerasan." Bulu kuduk Momoi merinding saat mendengar suara rendah Alex.

.

.

.

"A-apa yang terjadi!" Aomine melotot saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Dua tubuh yang sanggat dia kenal tengah tergantung di atas ring basket dengan darah yang mengucur.

Akashi dan yang lain yang baru pun tak kalah kaget melihat apa yang tersaji didepannya. "Midorima lapor pada sensei cepat!" perintah mutlak Akashi. "Hai." Balas Midorima sebelum berlari kea rah ruang guru.

"Ugh-" Kise menutup mulutnya, perutnya melilit. Dia ingin muntah. Dengan terbirit Kise segera lari ke kamar mandi terdekat.

"Kita turunkan mereka dulu ayo!" usul Takao.

"Jangan siapa tahu ada barang bukti yang bisa didapat." Sebelah tangan Aomine memegang lengan Takao. "Yang dikatakan Aomine benar kita tunggu saja sampai para guru datang." Dengan bijak Akashi berkata walau matanya menunjukkan marah.

.

.

.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja Alex?" Tanya Akashi setelah mereka membawa Himuro dan Murasakibara ke UKS. "Ya mereka baik-baik saja kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Sambil tersenyum Alex menjawab.

Cklek

Sesosok pria berambut silver terlihat memasuki ruangan. "Midorima Shintaro dan Aomine Daiki dipanggil ke kantor. Beserta anggota OSIS." Katanya pelan sebelum kembali keluar.

"Eh dipanggil ada apa ya?" Tanya Takao penasaran. "Entah, mungkin mereka mendapatkan titik terang." Ungkap Midorima sebelum keluar ruangan yang disusul dengan Aomine dan Akashi.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut juga nak." Sambil menepuk pundak Takao Alex berkata. Alis Takao menekuk mendengar perkataan Alex, "Tapi kan aku bukan OSIS."

"Hahahahahah memang kau tidak penasaran sana pergi."

"Hum iya sih~ yasudah aku pergi dulu sampai jumpa." Dengan ceria Takao meninggalkan ruang UKS tersebut.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh siapapun Alex menyeringai dengan lebar. 'Ini baru dimulai' batin Alex.

.

.

.

"Kalian tau kenapa kalian dikumpukan disini?" Imayoshi mulai membuka forum untuk berbicara. Sementara keadaan hanya diisi oleh keheningan. Tampaknya mereka enggan menyela perkataan apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut Kepsek baru mereka.

"Dari beberapa korban yang selamat kamimencoba mewawancarai mereka. Hasilnya kami mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk. Bahwa pelakunya adalah salah satu dari kalian-"

"Jadi pelakunya sudah ketemu? Bagus kalau begitu aku jadi bisa menghajarnya." Sambil mengepalkan tangan Aomine berkata penuh amarah. Hampir semua mata memandang Aomine setuju bahkan Wakamatsu.

"Bukankah itu menunjukkan jika ada kemungkinan jika kau adalah pelakunya. Kan kau juga ada disini." Dengan sengit Haizaki berkata.

"Apa maksut mu hah? Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu apa lagi pada teman-teman dan bibi ku sendiri." Dengan gerakan cepat Aomine megangkat kerah Haizaki.

"Bisa kalian berhenti? Aku masih berbicara loh." Imayoshi berkata datar sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja. Jemarinya saling bertaut.

"Pelakunya diantara kalian Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintao dan Haizaki Sougo." Lanjut Imayoshi sambil menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Well jika aku yang ku bilang Sensei maka jawabannya tidak mungkin karena aku selalu ada di kerumunan dan bersama dengan Chihiro sera Shuzo. Yah walau aku tak terlalu suka sih bersama mereka" sambil menggaruk belakang leher Haizaki menyangah tuduhan Imayoshi.

"Dasar bocah." Sahut Mayuzumi pelan tanpa mengakihkan pandangannya dari LN ang sedang dibaca, sementara Nijimura hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi perkataan Haizaki.

"Aku selalu bersama Takao nanodayo sensei, dan kami menjalankan tugas dari Akashi." Midorima berkata tanpa menaikkan kacamatanya. Menujukkan jika dia sangat percaya dengan perkataanya. "Itu benar sensei kami berputar-putar sebelum menemukan Kuroko tergeletak di lorong." Takao menyahut dengan keras, agaknya dia tidak terima temannya dituduh pelaku pembunuhan.

"Kau punya pembelaan Aomine?" Imayoshi mengalihkan pandan kea rah Aomine. Imayoshi menatap Aomine dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Author artikan.

"Aku tidak melakukan pembunuhan apapun mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu pada mereka." Aomine menyentak tak terima. "Memang kau punya bukti?" Kasamatsu angkat bicara. "I-itu…" denga tergagap Aomine mencoba membantah.

"Biar saya yang menjelaskan." Dengan sopan Nijmura meminta izin bicara. Setelah mendpat anggukan dari Wakamatsu dia melanjutkan. "Kami tidak tahu bagaimana cara kau membunuh Kepala Sekolah terdahulu, tapi dari para korban yang terbunuh. Mereka memiliki satu persamaan mereka memiliki suatu hubungan dengan mu. Entah sebagai kawan maupun lawan."

"Tunggu apa maksut mu apa senpai? Aku tidak mengerti" sergah Aomine.

"Biarkan Nijimura-san bicara Daiki." Akashi berkata pelan.

"Mulai dari pembunuhan siswa tahun ke 2, beberapa hari sebelumnya kau terlibat baku hantam dengannya bukan? Kemudian kau di hokum oleh Wakamatsu-sensei. Kemudian Hayakawa-sensei merupakan sensei yang tidak begitu kau sukai karena dia berisik. –"

"Hah? Jangan bercanda mana mungkin aku akan membunuh orang dengan alasan konyol begitu." Sambil mengebrak meja Aomine bersua.

Tanpa memperdulikan Aomine, nijimura melanjutkan "Lalu kau juga memiliki masalah dengan Hanamiya dan kelompoknya. Kau juga suka membully Furihata serta Sakurai. " Nijimura mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan tuduhannya. "Saat tragedy aula makan kau merupakan satu-satunya orang yang pergi tanpa sepengetahuan OSIS yang kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kuroko dan Momoi-san yang mencari mu ditemukan dalam keadaan yang tidak baik dan Sakurai yang kau cari tewas dengan tubuh termutilasi, jika tidak salah ada salah satu siswa yang melihat jika kau menukar piring mu dengan milik Furihata benar?" Aomine hanya diam mendengar penuturan Nijimura.

"Tapi aku tidak membunuh mereka itu tidak disengaja aku tidak tahu jika piring ku…"Aomine tidak melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Malam itu juga Kyoshi-sensei didatangi oleh pemuda misterius yang tidak salah lagi adalah kau Aomine Daiki!" sambil menunjuk Aomine, Nijimura berkata. "Apa? Mana mungkin aku mencari Sakurai saat itu!" Aomine benar-benar emosi. Dia yang sedang mencari pelaku pembunuhan tapi malah dijadikan tersangka benar-benar sial.

"Sayangnya aku sangat yakin jika itu kau Aomine-kun, ku dengar kau tiba-tiba berubah jadi sosok yang pintar juga bukan." Kyoshi menyahut pelan "Dan tadi Alex telah mengintrogasi Kuroko dan Momoi-san mereka berdua menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama jika-…"

.

.

.

"Dai-chan…"

Air mata Momoi meleleh mengingat kejadian beberapa hati lalu. "Hiks.." matanya sembab menangisi keponakannya yang dia sayangi.

"Jika dia bukan pelakunya pasti Tuhan akan membebaskannya Momoi-san." Kuroko menyahut dengan nada datar. Buaknnya berhenti tangisan Momoi malah semakin menjadi-jadi "Tetsu-kun hiks …. Hiks…" dirematnya selimut yang membalut tubuhnya erat. Hanya itu yan bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

.

.

.

"Ti-tidak mungkin aku tidak-"

"Yah mana ada maling ngaku! Kau bilang mau menghajar pelakunya kan dan sekarang terbukti siapa pelaku pembunuhan ini sebenarnya! Kau harusnya malu A-O-MI-NE DA-IKI." Haizaki berkata dengan congak sambil berdecak pinggang.

Buagh

"Kau benar-benar menjijikkan Daiki."

"Tu-tunggu Akashi aku bisa jelaskan." Dengan tergagap Aomine mencoba bangkit setelah krna bogem mentah Akashi.

Brak

"BERHENTI!" semua mata menenggok kea rah pintu masuk. Terlihat sesosok pemudaberambut blonde tengah berdiri terengah disitu. "Kalian salah…" ucapnya pelan. Dengan tertatih dia berjalan menghampiri Aomine yang telah bangkit

"A-aomi-necchi ti-ti-dak mung-kin me-la-ku-kan itu…." Dengan tergagap Kise melanjutkan perkataanya.

Aomine mundur saat Kise semakin mendekat ke arahnya "Apa mau mu kise?" Tanya Aomine setengah merinding melihat wajah memerah Kise.

"Ka-rena A-mone-cchi ada-lah…" grap. Baju bagian depan Aomine dipegang oleh Kise erat dan sedikit diremat. Wajah Kise mengadah ke arah Aomine "Kare-na Ao-mine-chhi…" wajahnya memerah dan matanya sayu bibirnya terbuka sambil memandang Aomine. Dengan kedua tangannya Kise menagkap kepala Aomine dan diarahkan mendekat ke arahnya "Ao-min-ne-cchi…"

Pluk

"Hah?" semua mata yang ada diruangan itu terkejut melihat sesuatu menggelinding. "Kepalanya Le-pas." Ujar Takao terbata.

.

.

.

"Ternyata racun tikus ini ada gunanya juga ya." Sambil menyeringai pria yang mengawasi lewat CCTV itu berkata pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

Yoho~ maaf baru post :v /gak tanya/

Btw soal racun tikus itu saya dapat inspirasi dari film chuky -.-

Dimana si pastur kepalanya copot kaya cepot gitu -_-

Jangan Tanya itu bener apa kagak :v

Saya belom coba ato ada yg mau jadi kelinci percobaan saya?

Kukukuku~ boleh tuh daftar wkwkw

Yosh sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya

:* attack #plak

* * *

 **Berminat review?**

 **Mohon kririk dan saran yang membangun**


	5. Chapter 5

**DARK PARADE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **Dead chara, crime, fiendship, drama, adventure, roman? Maybe -_-, humor :3**_

 _ **Warning : AU , ooc, typo, eyd murat marit :v, bahasa amburgaul :3, dll**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke selalu punya FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5 – Datangnya Murid Baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Bicara biasa."**

' **Bicara dalam hati.'**

* * *

"E-eng….."

Aomine membuka matanya pelan, ruang tidurnya hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari lampu kamar. Aomine melirik jam weker diatas meja, tepat disebelah lampu tidur.

'Masih pukul 12.30 ya.'

Merasa masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktifitas Aomine pun memilih untuk melanjutkan kembali tidur malamnya. Aomine merasa posisi tidurnya tidak terlalu nyaman jadi dia pun berbalik kearah kananya.

"..."

Aomine terkaget saat melihat sesosok tubuh berbaring diranjangnya. Di tempat yang sama dengannya bahkan berbagi selimut dengan dirinya. Dengan bantuan pencahayaan lampu tidur diatas nakas, Aomine tahu jika orang itu memiliki surai berwarna merah dengan ujung berwarna hitam. Rambut pendek dan alis bercabang. Ya bercabang, seperti jalan tol di Ibukota yang mumet dan semerawut. Tubuhnya tidak lebih besar dari Aomine, berhidung mancung dan berwajah tegas.

Tangan kiri Aomine terulur untuk menyentuh pipi kanan pemuda yang ada diatas ranjangnya. Aomine dapat merasakan rambut sang pemuda yang lembut saat jemarinya bersentuhan dengannya. Jemari Aomine meraba alis bercabang milik si pemuda, serta hidungnya yang mancung sampai akhirnya jemari Aomine berada tepat dibelahan bibir sang pemuda.

Glup

Aomine melan ludah saat menyentuh bibir kenyal sang pemuda, jemari Aomine masih betah untuk menyentuh bahkan menggesekkan ibu jarinya di bibir sebelah bawah pemuda seumurannya itu.

Zap

"?"

Aomine terkaget saat tiba-tiba pemuda yang tidur didepannya itu membuka matanya. Bahkan sekarang sedang memandang jemari Aomine yang masih berada di bibirnya.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi Ka-kagami. Ja-jangan langsung menyimpulkan yang aneh-aneh." Jawab Aomine kikuk.

Bruk

"Argh-…"

Aomine menggerang saat Kagami tiba-tiba menendang perutnya dengan keras sampai dia terlempar dari ranjang berukuran King Size miliknya.

"Ho-hoi kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu Baka! Itu hanya sebuah kesalah fahaman!" teriak Aomine lantang. Bukannya menjawab Kagami malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di selimut dan membalik badannya kearah seballiknya.

"Tsk, hei jangan acuhkan aku hoi! Ka-"

Ucapan Aomine terhenti saat mengingat apa yang tadi dia lakukan."Aku akan tidur disofa." Lanjut Aomine setelah bangun, sambil berjalan kearah sofa, Aomine melirik Kagami sekilas.

.

.

.

Kemarin, pukul 09.43 pagi.

Lokasi : Lorong KS.

Aomine diseret oleh Mayuzumi sambil kedua tangannya diborgol dibelakang badannya. Aomine terlihat menggunakan pakaian ala napi terusan celana berwarna hitam-putih bergaris-garis. Aomine dapat melihat beberapa siswa yang berbisik-bisik mengenai penagkapan dirinya. Sementara Aomine hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dalam.

Mayuzumi sengaja melewati jalan yang padat akan aktifitas para siswa agar semua orang bisa mengetahui siapa Aomine Daiki yang sesungguhnya.

"Para korban pasti akan tersenyum dari surga, saat tahu jika pelaku pembunuhan mereka sudah tertangkap dan akan dihakimi secara public."

"Heh? Tertawa? Surga? Jangan bercanda Mayuzumi senpai. Ada beberapa hal yang salah tentang diri ku dan pernyataan mu." Jawab Aomine sesantai mungkin.

"Pertama mereka tak kan tertawa, karena bukan aku yang membunuh mereka." Sambil terus berjalan Aomine berbicara pada Mayuzumi.

"Kedua, mereka takkan ditempatkan disurga." Mayuzumi hanya menaikkan sebelah alis merasa tertarik dengan pernyataan Aomine, walau Mayuzumi yakin Aomine takkan tahu itu. Karena Mayuzumi berjalan didepannya.

"Karena mereka, tetap berada disini. Untuk membantu ku mencari pelaku sebenarnya. Walau aku tak percaya roh tapi dalam hal ini aku akan mencoba mempercayainya." Sahut Aomine mantap.

"Hoh? Pembelaan yang bagus. Nah ayo cepat kita sudah ditunggu lapangan." Mayuzumi berkata santai sambil menyeret lengan Aomine.

.

.

.

Kemarin, pukul 10.03 pagi.

Lokasi : Lapangan KS.

Aomine berdiri diatas panggung ditenggah-tenggah lapangan KS. Aomine bisa melihat semua mata memandangnya Marah.

"Jadi Aomine-kun, kau akan dieksekkusi disini. Disaksikan semua orang, agar mereka tahu jika KEADILAN AKAN SELALU MENANG" Nijimura berkata dengan semanggat yang dibalas dengan teriakan semua siswa.

.

.

.

'Aomine….'

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Shin-chan?" ucapan Takao membuat Midorima sedikit kaget. Midorima melirik Takao dengan ujung matanya.

"Tidak ada nanodayo…."

"Kau bohong Shin-chan aku tahu kok." Takao memandang Midorima yang mulai menaikkan kacamatanya. 'Shin-chan pasti sedih dengan situasi seperti ini' batin Takao sebelum kembali focus pada Aomine didepan panggung.

"Aku masih percaya…."

Jawaban aneh Midorima membuat Takao melirik Midorima sekilas. Apa kehilangan dua sahabat terdekatnya membuat Midorima tidak waras? Ya melihat sahabat mu mati didepan mu dengan kepala menggelinding memang bukan lah kenagan yang menyenagkan. Apa lagi jika sahabat mu yang lain lah yang menjadi tersangka pembunuhannya serta akan dieksekusi secara public didepan seluruh anggota KS.

"….Jika ramalan Oha-Asa tidak pernah salah." Mata Midorima memicing, seolah menahan gejolak amarah. Membuat Takao sedikit merinding.

.

.

.

Kemarin, pukul 10.03 pagi.

Lokasi : Gerbang Utama KS.

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian dokter terlihat menyender digerbang KS, seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu. Rambutnya yang berwarna blonde berkibar terkena angin, dibibirnya yang berwarnya merah membara terselip sebatang rokok.

"Yo, Alex!"

Smirk

"You so late Taiga." Sambarnya lalu dengan cepat dibuangnya rokok dibibirnya ke sembarang arah.

Hug. Cup

"Berhenti mencium ku di sembarang Tempat Alex." Ucap pria bernama kecil Taiga tersebut setelah berhasil lolos dari cengkraman Alex.

"Ugh jahatnya~" Alex memilih mengabaikan perkataan Taiga dan malah menusuk-nusuk pipinya.

"Tsk, sudah lah ayo antar aku ke ruang kepala sekolah."

Mendengar ucapan Taiga, Alex hanya diam sebelum menyeringai pelan, "Mereka semua sedang sibuk Taiga." Ucapannya membuat pemuda ber alis belah memandang Alex intense. "Menghakimi pelaku pembunuhan." Lanjut Alex santai.

Dirangkulnya leher Taiga walau agak susah "Nah sekarang ayo ke lapangan, jika kita telat kita akan ketinggalan hidanganan utamanya." Alex berjalan sambil mengeret Taiga. "Ho-hoi lepas Alex sakit hoi." Protes dari bibir Taiga diacuhkan Alex.

.

.

.

Kemarin, pukul 10.56 pagi.

Lokasi : Lapangan KS.

Kagami menyeryitkan alis melihat begitu banyak orang dilapangan, diliriknya Alex yang memandang kearah panggung dengan tatapan bersemangat. Kagami memutuskan untuk diam dan mengikuti arah pandang Alex. Kagami bisa melihat seorang pemuda seumuran dirinya berdiri ditenggah-tenggah panggung menggunakan pakaian mirip napi, dia memiliki kulit berwarna dim dan rambut cepak berwarna navy blue.

Kagami menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering "Alex, aku mau beli minum dulu ya." Dan Kagami segerameninggalkan Alex dengan barang bawaanya, mengabaikan teriakan protes dari Alex yang dengan seenak udel Kagami dijadikan babu dadakan.

.

.

.

Clang, buny kaleng minuman yang jatuh dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang Kagami gunakan.

Tangan Kagami terulur untuk mengambil kaleng minuman dari mesin otomatis.

Clash

Kagami membuka penutup minuman tersebut pelan, sebelum mulai meminumnya.

"Kau Kagami Taiga bukan?" Tanya sesosok bayangan yang bersembunyi dibalik rerimbunan pohon sambil memainkan pisau.

Kagami hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum melemparkan bekas kalengnya kearah bayangan tersebut "Heh? Kau hebat juga rupanya." Puji Kagami tidak niat "Sebaiknya kau pergi karena…kedua teman mu masih memerlukan mu….." Kagami membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi dengan pelan.

"….Haizaki Sougo."

Pluk

Pisau yang dipegang pemuda berambut silver itu jatuh ke tanah, setelah dia mendegar namanya disebutkan oleh Kagami.

'Di-dia…..

…di-dia TAHU.'

.

.

.

"Ho ... kau sudah kembali Sougo, bagaimana?" mayuzumi berbisik pelan, matanya masih focus pada LN yang ada ditangannya.

"Seperti yang Shuzo katakan, dia berbahaya." Haizaki berkata pelan sambil sedikit mendesis, dia merasa telah dipencundangi oleh Kagami bahkan sebelum dia mulai beraksi.

"Hem?" gumam Mayuzumi pelan sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

'A-apa yang harus kulakukan?' keringat dingin mulai menetes dari dahi Aomine. 'Aku tidak bisa kabur.' Matanya yang berwarna biru seperti dalamnya samudra melirik kesana kemari.

'Siapapun tolong aku!'

.

.

.

Mendengar penuturan Midorima membuat Takao mengerutkan dahi dalam 'Mungkin isi ramalan Oha-Asa adalah tentang Aomine sebagai pelaku pembunuhan.' Takao melirik Midorima yang masih mengeluarkan aura-aura menyeramkan.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga Taiga." Alis milik Alex berkedut karena kesal terhadap Taiga. mengabaikan wanita bernama lengkap AlexandraGarcia tersebut, Kagami lebih memilih fokus kedepan. menatap pemuda diatas panggung.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Haizaki Sougo."

"Hah? Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Alex memandang Taiga serius.

"Tidak ada aku menyuruhnya pergi." Jawaban Taiga membuat Alex menghembuskan nafas lega. Alex tidak ingin Taiga mendapatkan kesan yang buruk dihari pertamanya.

"Alex kau masih ingat apa cita-cita ku?" Alex memandang Taiga yang dengan pandangan aneh, sebelum menjawab "Menjadi seorang pemadam bukan?" pertanyaan Alex sama sekali tidak memerlukan jawaban bagi Taiga.

"Yosh akan ku padamkan bara api disini." Ucap Taiga sambil menyeringai sebelum dia berjalan kearah panggung.

"Dasar." Alex hanya tersenyum simpul.

'Hei bocah, jika kau melihat ini apa yang akan kau lakukan.' Alex menandang langit yang mulai menghitam.

.

.

.

Hari ini, pukul 05.57 pagi.

Lokasi : Kamar Aomine-Kagami.

Bruk

"Bangke! Siapa yang berani-berani menendang ku!" seru Aomine dengan marah sambil mencoba bangkit dari lantai yang dingin.

"Aho! Kau jatuh sendiri." Kagami menyahut dengan nada tidak perduli, kedua tangannya sibuk menata bentou.

"Eh? Kau membuat apa?" Aomine segera berlari mendekat kearah Kagami. Aomine bisa melihat dua kotak bentou berukuran besar "Woah~ nampaknya enak." Aomine melihat pemandangan didepannya laksana melihat oase dipadang pasir, berlebihan sekali memang.

Kagami melirik Aomine sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya "Kau bisa melihat sendiri Aomine apa yang aku kerjakan, dan tolong mandilah dulu kau membuat ku jijik." Hinaan keluar dari bibir Kagami dan hanya dibalas dengan decihan kesal Aomine.

.

.

.

Aomine memandang roti tawar dengan olesan margarin didepannya dengan bahagia, pasalnya selama dia bersekolah di KS dia belum pernah sekalipun makan masakan lain selain dari dapur KS. Tentu alasannya karena bibinya Satsuki sangat tidak bisa diandalkan dalam hal memasak, dan temanya Tetsu hanya bisa masak telur rebus.

Mungkin hanya Murasakibara saja yang masakannya masih bisa dimakan. Midorima terlalu terpaut dengan aturan dan takaran belum lagi kepercayaanya terharap Oha-Asa yang membuat Aomine pusing sendiri. Masakan Akashi bahkan sama bencananya dengan Satsuki Aomine masih ingat saat Akashi membuat omlet diruang memasak KS "Kita perlu mencampurkan jahe untuk menetralkan bau amis, lalu tambahkan daun pandan agar baunya harum. Sedikit kecap inggris dan mayonnaise untuk rasa gurih." Dan jangan pernah membantah Akashi atau kalian akan dihujani gunting, "Ingat aku itu MUTLAK" jargon favoritnya akan muncul saat kau membangkang. Belum lagi Kise, Aomine hanya bisa sweetdrop saat Kise lebih asik berfoto ria dari pada memasak. "Kise ganteng–ssu cekrek, Kise ganteng dikit-ssu cekrek, Kise ganteng banget-ssu cekrek, Kise paling ganteng-ssu cekrek cekrek." Dan acara foto-foto itu harus berakhir saat Mitobe-sensei mengetok kepala Kise dengan alat pel.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kise, Aomine jadi teringat akan kejadian dua hari lalu. Bagaimana kepala Kise mengelinding tepat didepan matanya.

"Jangan melamun Aomine. Cepat habiskan! Nanti kita telat." Teguran Kagami berhasil membuat Aomine focus kembali.

"Ah iya! Maaf."

.

.

.

Kagami diam, dia sedang meresapi surge kecil yang dihadiahkan Tuhan kepada manusia.'Ugh lega~' batinya bahagia.

Kagami melirik kearah samping, dilihatnya sesosok pemuda yang Kagami kenal sebagai teman sekamarnya.

"Ne Aomine."

"Hum iya Kagami kenapa?"

"Sampai kapan…."

"Hah sampai kapan apanya?" Tanya Aomine sambil menoleh kearah Kagami disampingnya.

Kagami hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang sewarna dengan ruby. Setelah menaikkan resletingnya, Kagami yang masih bungkam dari pertanyaan Aomine, kemudian berjalan kearah wastafel dan mencuci tangannya disana.

"Hoi Baka aku bertanya pada mu! Jawab woi!" seru Aomine tidak sabaran.

"Sampai kapan….

…KAU MAU MENGIKUTI KU HAH?" teriak Kagami dengan kencang setelah dia mencuci tangannya.

Secepat kilat Aomine mendekat kearah Kagami.

Hup

Tangan tan Aomine membekap bibir Kagami. "Ba-baka jangan keras-keras bodoh." Bentak Aomine dengan pipi memerah menahan malu.

Plak

Kagami menampar Aomine setelah berhasil melepaskan diri darinya "Jangan pegang pegang aku dengan tangan korot mu idiot! Cuci tangan dulu sana!" bentak Kagami, dengan punggung tangan Kagami menggosok-gosok bibirnya. Kagami merasa bibir sexynya telah ternoda oleh perbuatan sbejat AHOMINE DAKIan.

"Egh-hem.." mendengar suara deheman Aomine beserta Kagami langsung menolah ke asal suara.

Keduanya mengangkat sebelah alis mereka berbarengan "Kau siapa?" Tanya mereka berbarengan juga.

Pemuda tanpa rambut itu terdiam sebentar "Aku hanya senpai kalian kok hehe." Jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"Oh."

Sweetdrop

"Hoi-hoi kenapa jawaban kalian begitu. Hah… pokoknya jika kalian mau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh harap jangan ditempat umum." Setelah berkata begitu pemuda tersebut langsung pergi kearah bilik Toilet.

"Dah satu lagi, Aku lebih percaya pada mu Aomine Daiki. dibandingkan dengan Haizaki" ucap si botak bukan dari anime One Punch Man itu sebelum menutup pintu bilik toilet.

Deg

Iris Aomine meleber mendengar perkataan pemuda tersebut.

Kagam hanya diam memandang pemuda itu 'Senpai tahun ke-3 ya.'

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

Uhum halo semua kembali dengan saya :v

Di fic geje buatan saya juga :3

Ah saya mau sedikit menjelaskan tentang umur mereka desu~

Hem pertama-tama

Di Indonesia pelatihan untuk calon polisi hanya dilaksanakan sekitar 6 bulan, untuk kemudian melanjutkan ke jenjang berikutnya. Lengkapnya kalian bisa baca di mbah google :v.

Tapi untuk keperluan cerita geje saya disini mereka akan bersekolah untuk waktu 3 tahun dimana mereka akan dibagai berdasar 3 tingkatan kayak smp dan sma gt~. dimana tiap 1 tingkatnya berjumlah 1 tahun pelajaran.

Angkatan tahun pertama = 18 tahun. (baru lulus sma karena syarat masuk kepolisian kan hrus lulus sma terus lanjut ke akademi polisi)

Angkatan tahun kedua = 19 tahun.

Angkatan tahun ketiga = 20 tahun. (mau lulus dia)

Untuk list umur chara :

 **Kagami, GOM, Haizaki, Takao, Himuro, Furihata, Sakurai = angkatan tahun pertama 18** **th** **.**

 **Hanamiya beserta kawanan Kirisaki Daichi = angkatan tahun kedua 19** **th** **.**

 **Mayuzumi, Nijimura, Nebuya, Hayama, Reo = angkatan tahu ketiga 20** **th** **.**

 **Momoi Satsuki = 25** **th** **.**

 **Aida Riko = 26** **th** **.**

 **Alexandra Garcia = 29** **th** **.**

 **Sensei pria = kurang lebih 31** **th** **an.**

 **Imayoshi = 45** **th** **.**

See? Mbak Momo itu gak pedo :v walau saya gak keberatan sih ama yg namanya pedo"an asal mereka bahagia dunia akhirat apa dosanya? /dibuang/

Ya sudah sampai jumpa lagi~

* * *

 **Berminat Review?**

 **Tolong Kritik dan Saran**

 **Yang Membangun**


	6. Chapter 6

**DARK PARADE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **Dead chara, crime, fiendship, drama, adventure, roman? Maybe -_-, humor :3**_

 _ **Warning : AU , ooc, typo, eyd murat marit :v, bahasa amburgaul :3, dll**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke selalu punya FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6 – Malaikat tanpa sayap?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Bicara biasa."**

' **Bicara dalam hati.'**

* * *

Aomine dan Kagami sedang anteng didalam ruang kelas, setelah insiden didalam kamar mandi mereka segera kembali kekelas. Suasana dikelas tersebut terasa berat, masih banyak mata yang memandang Aomine rendah, banyak pula mulut yang membicarakannya. Sementara Aomine tidak menaggapi mereka, dia lebih memilih terkelungkap diatas meja sambil menoleh kearah kirinya, kearah Kagami yang sedang asik main PSP tanpa peduli jika hari ini adalah akhir dunia. Well, Aomine juga tidak perduli sih jika sudah waktunya dunia mau tutup ya mau diapakan coba.

Aomine memandang Kagami intens, dia merasa ganjil. Seingatnya mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Bahkan mereka tidak saling kenal, walau Kagami sudah tau namanya sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Ya Aomine itu terkenal imposiburu sekali ada yang tidak kenal, masalahnya Kagami itu anak baru. Baru pindah dari Academy Police USA, uda bule amrik pindahan dari sana pula. Mana wajah-wajahnya tajir juga sempurn lah dia sebagai kandidat teman yang bisa dibanggakan, tapi ada terlalu banyak misteri dari Kagami yang masih belum terungkap dan Aomine terlalu sungkan untuk bertanya.

"Sudah puas melihat ku? Aku memang tampan dan rupawan tapi diperhatikan oleh manusia buluk seperti mu membuat ku merinding."

"Eh?" Amine mengerjapkan mata saat sadar jika dia diperhatikan Kagami. Kagami terlihat tersenyum mencemooh dirinya sementara bisikan teman sekelasnya semaikn keras seolah mengejeknya.

"Ja-jangan asal bicara Bakagami mana mungkin aku melihat mu! Aku melihat keluar jendela tau." Bela Aomine setengah ngerock, sambil bangun dari tengkurapannya dan menunjuk-nujuk Kagami.

"Pfttt-…dan jendela mana yang kau maksut? Jendela disebelah ku kan tertutup gorden." Kagami bisa melihat Aomine tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang lehernya pelan "Jika kau ingin pinjam PSP ku bilang saja tidak usah melihatku dengan tampang ngeces begitu Ahomine!" Kagami melempar PSPnya ke meja Aomine.

Kagami tau Aomine memiliki banyak pertanyaan tentang dirinya tapi sekarang bukan waktunya wawancara, dan masalah PSP hanyalah pengalih perhatian semata. Kagami merasa kasihan pada Aomine yang tiba-tiba jadi korban bullying public, Kagami sudah banyak melihat yang seperti itu di Amerika jadi dia tidak kaget lagi.

Aomine binggung dengan PSP yang tergeletak didepannya, diatas minitor itu terdapat sebuah kertas yang tertempel dan bertuliskan 'Fokus Aho! Jangan membuat masalah! Aku bukannya perduli atau apa aku cuma kasihan pada mu idiot!' Aomine kembali duduk dibangkunya. Dipandanginya kertas yang ada diatas PSP tersebut lamat-lamat. Andai yang mengasihaninya bukan Kagami yang telah menyelamatkannya mungkin Aomine akan marah pakai banget. Mungkin setelah istirahat Aomine akan melaksanakan curhat akbar bersama Mamah Kagami.

.

.

.

Akashi memandang langit hitam dari jendela diruang OSIS, mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Mungkin begitulah pikirnya. Akashi tidak membenci hujan, Akashi hanya benci jika harus ada hujan saat kelopak bunga Sakura mekar. Kecantikannya terasa mendayu-dayu jika dilihat saat cuaca bertabur air mata Tuhan.

Reo menatap Akashi dengan tatapan serbah salah, mau ngajak ngomong takut disambar gunting kalau diem aja rasanya ruangan yang mereka diami kok anu sekali.

Reo melirik kearah kirinya tampak Nebuya yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan liur yang menetes dari sela bibirnya membuat Reo menyeryitkan dahi jijik. Si Gorila ini memang tata kramanya 0% yah mau gimana lagi.

Diedarkannya pandangannya kearah kananya terlihat Hayama yang asik bermain dengan tab'nya, ya hobi barunya si chetah memang bermain game online. Bahkan saat mereka rapat OSIS pun Hayama masih main game, yang membuat Reo naik darah adalah Akashi yang ok-ok saja dengan hal itu. Sedang dia mau ngangkat telfon dari emaknya saja sudah dipelototi sama Akashi.'Sei-chan gak adil.' Begitulah tangis Reo dalam hati waktu itu.

Reo mengurut pangkal hidungnya pelan, dia lelah luar-dalam terutama kokoronya saat melihat Mayuzumi. Pria bersurai kelabu itu tampak asik menekuni LN yang bejudul "Cinta Dimusim Cerry". Wajah boleh datar bak malaikat pencabut nyawa, tapi hatinya itu loh kok terasa puri-puri purisioner.

"Sei-chan apa aku boleh kembali ke barak tidur?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Reo yang tidak pernah keluar dari bibirnya membuat Akashi menyernyitkan dahi. Akashi yang semula focus pada pemandangan diluar jendela berganti menatap Reo. Matanya yang berwarna merah-kuning melihat Reo intens, seolah bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba.

Reo mengela nafas pelan, seumur-umur dia jadi kacung si cebol uhuk maksut author Akashi, baru sekali ini Reo mengemis minta istirahat. "Aku lelah Sei-chan." Jawaban Reo tidak mengandung kebohongan apapun membuat Akashi mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan dengan semangatnya Reo pun pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Aku juga harus pergi. Sebentar lagi aku ada quis. Sampai jumpa."

Cklek

Bunyi pintu yang tertutup terdengar mengudara. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang Akashi?" Hayama bertanya sambil menyeringai menatap layar tab'nya penuh nafsu.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin bisa kita mulai dari mengawasi Kagami Taiga." Mata Akashi berkilat tajam sambil kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menopang dagunya.

.

.

.

"Shin-chan mau ku belikan sesuatu?"

"Tidak Takao itu tidak perlu."

Takao menatap Midorima polos "Kau terlalu banyak pikiran Shin-chan." Gumam takao lamat-lamat tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Midorima. "Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar." Midorima memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya sebagai wakil OSIS.

Takao menatap kepergian Midorima dengan wajah datar.

.

.

.

'Sialan si Kagami itu dia memaksaku untuk melakukannya.' Midorima menggerutu dialam imajinernya saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Seulas senyum tipis terlihat dibibirnya, genggaman pada lucy itemnya mengerat. Boneka panda berukuran mini itu terlihat tenggelam diantara jemarinya yang besar.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Kemarin 

Lapangan KS pukul 11.00

Midorima menatap panggung didepannya dengan tatapan membara, dia marah dan terbakar amarah. tapi dia sadar dia takkan bisa melakukan apapun, Oha-asa sudah memberikan wangsit padanya jika Kepiting hanya akan menjadi pelengkap sang Raja Hutan dalam menyelamatkan si Perawan.

Itulah yang membuat Midorima bimbang, dia ingin menyelamatkan Aomine tapi binggung bagaimana caranya. Kepiting kan Cancer, si Perawan kan Virgo lah si Raja Hutan itu siapa? Akashi? Mengingat bagaimana marahnya Akashi semalam membuat Midorima tidak yakin jika yang dimaksut Oha-asa adalah Akashi.

"Hoi-hoi yang benar saja~ pengadilan macam apa yang sedang kalian laksanakan ini." Midorima menengok kearah sampingnya. Iris matanya melebar saat melihat warna Merah-Hitam yang membara dan alis cabang, ya alis cabang seperti jalan tol itu. 'Dia siapa?' batin Midorima sweatdrop.

Pemuda seumurannya yang tampaknya memilliki tinggi sekitar 190'an itu maju ke panggung, dengan sekali gerakan dia memanjat dan sekarang berada diatas panggung.

"Kau siapa? Dan apa maksut mu dengan pengadilan macam apa?"

Pemuda berotot yang kelihatannya bule itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan "Bukannya kau sudah tau siapa aku Nijimura Shuzo-san." Lagi-lagi nada main-main yang dikeluarkan oleh pria itu.

Midorima tersentak saat memandang pemuda itu lebih jeli 'Ja-jangan ja-ngan….dia si Raja Hutan.' Midorima membuka tutup mulutnya. Sementara Takao hanya melirik Midorima sekilas, sebelum kemballi focus pada panggung didepannya.

Nijimura diam. Ya yang dikatakan pemuda itu memang benar, Nijimura memang sudah tau siapa pemuda itu. Kagami Taiga murid pindahan dari Academy Police USA, seorang murid yang sudah berpengalaman dalam hal menguak berbagai kasus. Bukan hanya otak yang encer yang dimiliki tapi juga stamina dan otot yang menunjang. Nijimura jelas kalah telak.

Glup

Haizaki menelan ludah pahit saat melihat Kagami diatas panggung. Ini salahnya jika saja saat itu dia tidak membiarkan Kagami pergi dan langsung membunuhnya pasti Nijimura takkan terdesak seperti ini.

Permainan kali ini memang berbeda dengan tahun-tahun yang lalu dimana permainan hidup dan mati yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolah dan disponsori oleh pemerintahan dunia dilaksanakan oleh para guru. Permainan kali ini dilaksanakan oleh para murid pilihan pemerintakan dunia, dan para pesertanya adalah para anggota sekolah. Baik itu guru, koki, tukang kebun dan murid, untuk itulah pemerintah dunia mengutus Kagami Taiga sebagai bala bantuan guna menganggulangi kejadian kematian masal beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku ada sedikit pembelaan untuk dia." Kagami menujuk Aomine sementara Aomine menatap Kagami kagum. Aomine tidak kenal siapa pemuda Merah-Hitam itu, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia ada diatas panggung yang sama dengannya. Aomine juga tidak tau apa urusannya disini, tapi ada satu hal yang Aomine mengerti jika sang pemuda itu sedang berusaha membelanya.

'Malaikat dari mana dia' Aomine masih menatap Kagami penuh kagum bahkan sekarang bercampur haru. Saat semua teman-temannya tidak ada yang membela bahkan percaya padanya. Pemuda yang Aomine tidak kenal ini malah membelanya bagai Malaikat jatuh diiklan *XE.

Nijimura mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Hah pembelaan? Yang benar saja dia sudah terbukti bersalah." Senyum sombong terkembang dibir Nijimura.

"Hei kau Aomine Daiki kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu." Ucapan Kagami yang ditujukan pada Aomine membuatnya kembali tersadar dari lamunannya "I-itu….terima kasih." Aomine menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya pelan dia ingin menangis sekarang, sementara semua orang hanya menatap Aomine binggung. "Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot membela ku terima kasih." Aomine mengangkat wajahnya, air mukanya yang biasanya hanya berisi kemalasan dan kesombongan sekarang berusaha menahan tangis.

Kagami tersenyum simpul melihat Aomine "Kau bisa berterima kasih dengan membelikan ku cheese burger, sekarang keluarkan pembelaan mu." Aomine mengangguk dengan kencang sambil menatap Kagami yang hanya sibalas tatapan datar Kagami.

"Aku bukan pembunuh.." semua mata sekarang menatap Aomine. "Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakana hah? Yang benar saja semua pembunuh mana mau mengaku! Jangan percaya padanya." Koar Nijimura emosi. "Dan siapa kau yang dengan seenak jidat mu memutus omongannya hah." Teriak Kagami tidak kalah emosi.

"Sudah-sudah jangan ribut. Aomine-kun silahkan lanjutkan lagi pembelaan mu." Imayoshi meberbicara melalui pengeras, ditatapnya sang murid dengan wajah yakin, sementara Njimiura memandang sang ayah dengan wajah masam.

"Aku punya alibi, kemarin aku sudah mengatakannya dihadapaan dewan guru, anggota OSIS dan anggota keamanan sekolah tapi tidak ada yang percaya. Namun kali ini akan kubuktikan jika bukan aku pelakunya…" Midorima sweatdrop menatap panggung, ya Aomine berubah semangat kearah OOC memang cukup mengguncang batinnya. Apa karena ada pemuda Merah-Hitam yang membelanya, atau karena si author masih bocah? entah Midorima tidak tau dan malas untuk mencari tau.

"Waktu pembuhan pertama aku berada dikelas kemudian aku dipanggil bersama-sama murid lain ke aula, kemudian pembunuhan si senpai angkatan tahun ke-2 aku sedang berada dikamar ku. Aku merasa pening memikirkan game yang dikabarkan oleh Imayoshi…" Imayoshi tersenyum simpul saat melihat Aomine memangilnya tanpa suffix, Imayoshi tidak keberatan dengan itu karena Aomine berbakat. Mungkin lebih berbakat dari pemuda Amerika yang sedang membelanya itu. 'Bantuan ya.' Lagi-lagi Imayoshi tersenyum namun dengan hawa misterius kali ini.

"…..kami memang pernah terlibat baku hantam sebelumnya. Tapi itu karena dia nya nyolot! Bukan aku yang salah…." Raung Aomine. "….soal tragedy diaula makan aku sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal keracunan masal tersebut! Aku bahkan tidak bisa masak dan tidak pernah masuk ke dapur sekolah. Aku praktek memasak kan diruang tata boga. Soal kematian Furihata…. Aku minta maaf yang diincar sebenarnya aku tapi aku menukar piring ku dengan milik Furihata. Namun aku berani bersumpah jika aku tidak tau jika makanan tersebut beracun…." Aomine menunduk matanya teraasa panas mengingat jika Furihata menggantikan tempatnya untuk mati, sementara para siswa dan dewan guru yang ada disana mulai berbisik-bisik.

Aomine mengangkat kepala, sekarang dia nampak lebih tegar "….setelah aku tau Furihata tewas aku berlari keluar mencari Sakurai. Sebelumnya dia sempat cekcok dengan Kise, aku berlari ke kamarnya tapi dia tidak ada lalu aku memutuskan mencarinya di UKS tapi aku malah diseret oleh anggota OSIS yang bilang jika mereka diperintahkan untuk mencari ku….." Reo mengkibaskan rambutnya sok keren berusaha mencuri perhatian Akashi. 'Lihatlah Sei-chan kerja keras ku kukukukuku.' Reo senyum-senyum sinting yang membuat Akashi bergeser menjauh, takut ketularan gila.

"….Aku mencoba meronta tapi Hayama dan Nebuya memegangku terlalu erat jadi aku pasrah saja saat diseret ke lapangan indoor yang dijadikan posko pengungsian mendadak. Disanalah aku melihat Kuroko dibopong oleh Midorima dan Takao lalu tak lama Akashi menemukan Satsuki…" Akashi membenarkan letak jasnya sambil berdehem pelan. Biar dirasa keren begitu, apa lagi saat semua pasang mata menatapnya kagum. Ya Momoi merupakan salah satu guru wanita tercantik memang yang cukup banyak dijadikan rebutan. Toh wanita merupakan makhluk langka di KS yang keberadaanya patut untuk dipertanyakan *author dibuang Fuji-sensei* "Hohohoho~ kalian mau mengalahkan ku? Mustahil." Seringaian Akashi dan aura-aura seram yang dikeluarkannya membuat Hayama bersembunyi dibalik tubuh berotot Nebuya. Dia masih mau main Dota oi, impian Hayama adalah mengalahkan Kondo Isao salam bermain Otome Game.

"…. Tak lama setelahnya Satsuki pun dipindahkan ke ruang UKS untuk mendapat perawatan intensif dari Alex-san. Kemudian kami diusir keluar karena ribut…" wanita berambut blonde yang mendengar suara Aomine itu hanya mendengus sambil memainkan rokoknya. Aomine menatap sekitanya pelan, semua mata agaknya mulai agak percaya kepadanya "….Kemudian kami berdiskusi diruang santai KS lalu kami penasakan kenapa Himuro dan Murasakibara belum kembali dari latihan basket mereka. Saat kami sampai disana kami melihat mereka sudah berdarah-darah diatas ring basket" Aomine mengambil jeda untuk bernafas sebelum melanjutkan "…..lalu Mayuzumi pun datang dan memanggil ku, Midorima serta Haizaki ke kantor kemudian ada um ya begitulah pokoknya terus Kise datang dan tak lama kemudian Kepalanya hilang…"Terang Aomine suaranya berubah serak saat ingatan soal Kise kembali terbuka.

Kagami tersenyum meremehkan kearah Nijimura yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sengit pria berambut hitam tersebut. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kau yang tiba-tiba menjadi pintar dan pendiam itu hah?" Nijimura bertanya tapi pandangannya tetap berfokus pada Kagami. "Uh itu hanya keberuntungan kok hehe… dan aku sedang banyak pikiran saat itu lagi pula bukan aku saja Haizaki juga kan bahkan dia sering hilang-hilangan begitu."Aomine berkata polos.

Nijimura diam, yang dikatakan Aomine memang benar Haizaki memang jarang terlihat karena suatu hal. Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya kearah penonton, dia muak menatap wajah Nijimura "Hei kau maju sini bela teman mu!" tunjuknya pada Midorima.

Midorima menyeringai penuh arti sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Dengan langkah tegap Midorima berjalan ke arah panggung. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa kaget karena tiba-tiba ditunjuk Kagami. Kemudian Midorima naik keatas panggung "Aku Midorima Shintarou percaya jika Aomine Daiki bukanlah pelakunya karena menurut ciri-ciri yang dikatakan Kyoshi-sensei sebagai satu-satunya orang yang pernah melihat pelaku tidak dapat dipercaya 100% dikarenakan masalah jarak dan suara yang samar…" Midorima melirik Kyoshi pelan sementara Kyoshi hanya menatap datar agaknya Kyoshi sendiri pun tidak begitu yakin.

"…hanya itu yang bisa aku sampaikan."

.

.

.

Takao sweetdrop mendengar penuturan singkat dari Midorima.

Aomine dapat melihat para dewan guru yang berunding singkat di tenda khusus.

"Karena pembelaan Aomine-kun dan sanggahan Midorima-kun dapat kami terima maka eksekusi ini resmi kami BATALKAN" Imayoshi tersenyum rubah kearah panggung. Imayoshi bisa melihat Kagami membisikkan sesuatu ke Nijimura yang membuat wajah Nijimura berubah pucat.

'Aku tau siapa kau sebenarnya.'

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

Tap tap tap tap

Seorang pemuda terlihat berjalan dilorong yang sempit, lorong itu terbuat dari tanah. Dari luasnya lorong tersebut hanya muat untuk 1 orang sekali lewat. Lilin ditangannya menjadi satu-satunya cahaya penerangan lorong yang pengap tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut sampai dipersimpangan jalan terdapat lebih dari 5 lorong yang bercabang, pria tersebut melangkah kearah lorong yang dipihnya. Dia terus berjalan sampai dia berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu kayu.

Kriet

"Kau lambat Cihiro, dari mana saja kau hah?"

Mayzumi hanya mengurut dada sabar mendengar perkataan Haizaki yang isinya sengak semua. "Tadi ada kumpulan bersama para anggota OSIS" sahutnya kalem.

Hanya dengusan yang terdengar sebagai jawaban perkataan Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi strong kok sudah biasa diabaikan. Mau bagaimana pun juga si Shogo itu masih sepupunya walau tidak dia cintai dan dia sayangi.

Satu-satunya pria berambut hitam disana memilih untuk diam sebelum berucap "Jadi ada kabar baru?" matanya yang sehitam jelaga memandang Mayuzumi lekat.

Nijimura dan Haizaki dapat melihat seringaian yang keluar dari bibir Mayuzumi, membuat keduanya ikut menyeringai. Namun seringaian mereka pupus ketika mendengar Mayuzumi berucap "Tidak." Dengan polosnya.

"Terus kenapa kau pakai menyeringai tadi hah?" urat didahi Haizaki terlihat keluar, dia merasa jengkel dengan sepupunya tersebut.

"Um hanya bercandaan kok hehe….biar keren."

Nijimura facepalm susah kalau punya teman menjabat rekan gelap yang isi kepalanya cuma wanita gaib semua. Bagaimana tidak gaib orang yang dia puja figure 2D semua. 'Diri ini lelah Kami-sama.' Nijimura mendesah pasrah(?).

.

.

.

Pluk

Satu kertas dilempar ke badan Kagami, tapi Kagami memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Mitobe-sensei yang sedang menerangkan didepan kelas soal pelajaran biologi lebih penting dari pada lemparan kertas tidak berguna itu.

Pluk

Kagami masih diam.

Pluk

Kagami memegang erat pensil mekaniknya 'Sabar Taiga sabar, orang sabar gantengnya nambah' kagami memillih untuk kembali focus ke pelajaran yang bahkan dia tidak bisa faham apa yang dikatakan senseinya. 'Biologi macam apa ini bung.' Koar Kagami dalam hati.

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

Cukup-cukup sudah cukup sampai disini saja, batin Kagami sudah tersiksa dan dia nampak putus asa. Pelajaran biologi harusnya menyenagkan terutama dibab reproduksi tapi nyatanya, Kagami tidak faham satu ayat pun dari bermacam-macam ayat yang diterangkan oleh sang sensei. Belum lagi mahluk buluk yang dari tadi terus melemparinya kertas. Kagami ingin mudik saja ke surga. Di Jepang orangnya jahat-jahat, karena yang dikenal Kagami masih sedikit.

Pluk

Aomine kembali melempar kertas kearah Kagami berharap kehadirannya dapat dinotic dengan baik dan benar.

Brak

Kagami menggebrak meja dengan keras. Seluruh pasang mata menatap kearahnya. Kagami tuh gak bisa diginii raungnya dalam hati. Dengan nyalang ditolehkannya kepalanyanya dan matanya yang terlihat berkilat kearah Aomine, tersangka bom kertas yang mengganggu konsentrasi belajarnya.

"Apa maksut mu bangsat! Jika kau ingin adu jotos tidak begini caranya! Dasar kekanakan! Temui aku diatap sekarang." Dan dengan berakhirnya pernyataan Kagami, dia pun langsung nyelonong pergi keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Aomine dengan mulut yang terbuka, meninggalkan teman-teman sekelasnya yang menatapnya kagum, dia bahkan meninggalkan Mitobe-sensei yang tak mampu mencegah kepergiannya.

(Author: sensei ngomong lah~ jika kau diam saja sudah pasti kakanda daku ini pergi.

Mitobe : *melihat author dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata 'diri ini kau plot begini thor! Jika ada yang harus disalahkan tentu saja itu diri mu'*)

Aomine menggaruk belakang lehernya binggung, niatnya mau ngajak Kagami keluar buat neraktir cheese burger sesuai permintaan om jin. Eh salah Kagami maksutnya. Tapi karena dari tadi diacuhkan saat memanggil Kagami, Aomine memillih jalan pintas dengan menggunakan pesugihan eh? Salah lagi maksutnya lemparan kertas.

'Ini terus aku ngomongnya gimana'

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

 **ALL ABOUT OLD:**

Angkatan tahun pertama = 18 tahun. (baru lulus sma karena syarat masuk kepolisian kan hrus lulus sma terus lanjut ke akademi polisi)

Angkatan tahun kedua = 19 tahun.

Angkatan tahun ketiga = 20 tahun. (mau lulus dia)

Untuk list umur chara :

 **Kagami, GOM, Haizaki, Takao, Himuro, Furihata, Sakurai = angkatan tahun pertama 18** **th** **.**

 **Hanamiya beserta kawanan Kirisaki Daichi = angkatan tahun kedua 19** **th** **.**

 **Mayuzumi, Nijimura, Nebuya, Hayama, Reo = angkatan tahu ketiga 20** **th** **.**

 **Momoi Satsuki = 25** **th** **.**

 **Aida Riko = 26** **th** **.**

 **Alex = 29** **th** **.**

 **Sensei pria = kurang lebih 31** **th** **an.**

 **Imayoshi = 45** **th** **.**

* * *

 **Diri ini berharap ada yang mau mereview :v**

 **Atas banyak kurangnya aye mohon maap yak :v**


	7. Chapter 7

**DARK PARADE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **Dead chara, crime,**_ _**fiendship, drama, adventure, roman? Maybe -_-, humor :3**_

 _ **Warning : AU , ooc, typo, eyd murat marit :v, bahasa amburgaul :3, dll**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke selalu punya FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **7 – FriendZone!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Bicara biasa."**

' **Bicara dalam hati.'**

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi . . . kita akan pergi kemana sekarang?"

Yang rambut merah melirik si bluenette singkat, berharap mendapat balasan suara. Namun setelah sekian menit membisu si merah bergradasi hitam lebih memilih untuk diam.

Jalanan kota Tokyo yang mereka lalui cukup padat aktifitas. Langit hitam yang menaungi tak tampak adanya bintang gemerlapan, menandakan hari sedang mendung.

Berbagai macam orang dari berbagai status social tampak berjalan-jalan santai dijalanan kota.

Lampu terang mencolok mata terlihat diperempatan jalan, Kagami memandang berbinar. Itu adalah resto favoritnya. Inginnya sih kesana untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan tapi apa daya dia diajak Aomine entah kemana. Jika dia kesasar kan gawat, dia belum tau kota Tokyo.

Tanpa banyak berkata pemuda berkulit dim itu menarik lengan Kagami sambil setengah berlari.

Yang ditarik hanya diam mengikuti walau wajahnya tampak kebinggungan.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang jika ingin mengajak ku kemari?" Kagami bertanya sembari melahab burgernya setenagh kesal setengah bahagia. Kesal karena dia ditraktir jadi hanya bisa makan sedikit –sungkan jika pesan banyak- dan bahagia karena dia bertemu dengan resto favoritnya. Selain itu karena ditraktir dia jadi lebih hemat.

"Aku mau bilang tapi kau marah-marah, aku sudah memanggil mu baik-baik tapi kau acuhkan." Gerutuan Aomine hanya dibalas dengan tawa renyah Kagami beserta gumaman permintaan maaf yang mendapat balasan berupa dengusan dari si dim-tone.

Aomine menatap Kagami dalam diam, mulutnya setengah terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi niatnya diurungkan. Entah mengapa dia merasa ragu untuk sekedar bertanya.

Kagami menyahut "Clairvoyance" cepat kemudian mulai melahab kembali burgernya seolah tidak pernah mengatakan apapun.

Aomine menatap Kagami binggung, alisnya menyatu mencoba memahmi apa yang dikatakan Kagami tadi. Namun otaknya yang didesain minimalis tak mampu untuk memahami perkataan Kagami.

Aomine kembali menatap Kagami sebelum berucap, "Apa maksud mu Kagami? Aku tidak mengerti Cla- apa itu tadi" Aomine menggaruk tenggkuknya sebelum menatap Kagami dengan pandangan –masih- binggung.

"Bukankah kau ingin tau tentang ku Aomine? Itu adalah kunci mu untuk mengatahui siapa aku."

Aomine membulatkan bibirnya faham. Berarti untuk tau siapa Kagami dia hanya harus tau..

"Errr. . . bisa kau ulangi lagi Kagami? Yang tadi itu Cla- apa?"

Sebuah senyum meremehkan terlihat dibibir peach Kagami.

"Maaf buddy~ tak ada siaran ulang dalam bentuk apapun." Cola berukuran 2L tandas dalam sekali minum. Kagami menunggu Aomine menghabiskan minumannya sebelum kembali ke asrama –mungkin- pasalnya beberapa jam lalu para penghuni KS diberi kebebasan pada hari sabtu-minggu untuk jalan-jalan atau kemana pun.

Pihak Pemerintah Dunia dikatakan sudah memberi tau para pelaku game jika sabtu-minggu merupakan hari bebas dan tak boleh ada masyarakan sipil yang terlibat. Bisa dipastikan jika para pelaku game juga sedang berlibur entah dimana dan bagaimana.

"Mau nonton konser?"

Badan setinggi 190cm itu tersentak saat tiba-tiba lawan bicaranya bertanya, tanpa berkata dia mengangguk.

Bluenette berdiri dari kursinya lalu melangkah kearah pintu keluar, Kagami mengekori dari belakang.

.

.

.

Antri tiket di Jepang tidak seperti di Amerika. Jika di Amerika dia cukup memesan via online maka di Jepang bisa dipastikan itu sudah ludes karena harus bersaing dengan mereka yang antri diloket.

Jepang terkenal akan budanya terutama budaya antrinya namun jangan salah Jepang juga bisa anarkis seperti saat ini.

Badan besar berambut merah itu terdesak sana-sini. Dia mendecih pelan saat merasakan seolah badannya remuk. Tiket belum ditangan dan badannya sudah mati rasa begini.

Kagami seolah terlempar dari zaman millennium kembali kezaman peperangan antara bangsa Troya melawan para Sparta.

Yang benar saja! dia disini untuk mendapatkan tiket nonton band bukan untuk berperang karena seorang wanita.

Penyesalan agaknya terlukis dari wajah Kagami. Bagaimana tidak dia merasa uangnya terlalu mahal untuk membeli tiket konser yang cara dapatnya saja sesusah mencari jarum dilautan.

"This is Japanese konser time rush!" teriaknya saat dia kembali terdorong bahkan sampai jatuh terduduk dilantai. Wajahnya tampak kaget dengan bibir yang terbuka dan raut horror yang menyeramkan.

Pluk

Pundak Kagami ditepuk. Saat akan menoleh kesamping sebuah suara terdengar menyahut,

"Kau berlebihan Kagami."

Tangan dim terulur didepan matanya. Dua buah tiket konser terlihat digenggaman tangannya. Tanpa banyak bicara Kagami menyambar 1 tiket tersebut sebelum bangun dan menepuk ringan celananya.

Keduanya kemudian beriringan masuk kedalam gedung melali pintu masuk lain yang telah disediakan.

.

.

.

Kagami pusing tidak diluar tidak didalam sama saja. kepalanya terasa berputar karena susasana konser. Badannya terdesak kesana-kemari belum lagi suara band rock yang tampil. Telinganya terasa berdenggung bahkan hampir tuli.

Dengan perlahan kaki jenjang itu berjalan kearah belakang. Dia tidak kuat berada diantara lautan manusia yang haus akan hiburan seperti mereka.

Mata merah Kagami dapat melihat Aomine asik berteriak dan berjingkrak-jingkrak bersama para penonton yang lain. Kagami juga dapat mellihat aksi nakal Aomine yang diyakini Kagami dengan sengaja menyenggol beberapa wanita cantik disana. Mulai dari menyentuh pantatnya sampai mendaratkan tangannya kedada. Untung sjaa yang kena amuk berupa cap tangan merah bukan dia.

Kagami menyenderkan badannya pada tembok dibelakangnya lelah. Dia mengantuk dan badannya terasa pegal semua. Mungkin dia akan segera pulang ke asrama agar bisa tidur.

.

.

.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Kagami dapat melihat 5 orang mencurigakan yang sejak awal dia dan Aomine meninggalkan asrama sudah mengikuti mereka.

Kagami tau siapa mereka sebut saja Mibuchi Reo, Ekichi Nebuya, Hayama Koutarou, Takao Kazunari serta Midorima Shintarou.

Mereka adalah anggota OSIS mungkin untuk Takao lebih tepat disebut teman yang merangkap pembantu Midorima sebagai wakil OSIS.

Mereka bergerak secara terpisah tapi memiliki tujuan yang sama. Yaitu untuk memata-matai Kagami.

Kagami hanya menyeringai dalam diam, dia sudah tau sejak awal namun dia merasa jika itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus Aomine tau. Namun keadaan sekarang sudah berubah.

Dengan perlahan Kagami kembali memasuki kerumunan manusia yang mulai menggila karena acara puncak.

.

.

.

Mata sewarna dengan arang itu mengikuti pergerakkan pemuda berambut merah-hitam sebaik mungkin. Tak ingin sang target tau keberadaan mereka.

"Kagami mulai bergerak Shin-chan!"

Yang rambut hijau mengabaikan perkataan si poni tengah dia lebih memilih menghadap kepanggung. Agaknya sulung dari keluarga Midorima ini sudah terhipnotis oleh lantunan lagu band rock tersebut.

"Shin-chan! . . . Shin-chan!" teriakkan Takao terkalahkan oleh teriakkan para penonton yang lebih menggelegear.

Takao terpaksa harus menutup telinganya yang terasa tuli mendadak. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh lengan Midorima tapi apa daya arus manusia membawanya menjauh dari Midorima perlahan.

"A-re? Shin-chan! . . . Shin-chan tolong~"

Midorima menoleh kesamping keningnya berkerut penuh tanda tanya "Sepertinya ada yang memanggil ku tadi." Gumam Midorima pelan sebelum kembali pada aktifitas utamanya menonton konser. Mumpung disini begitu.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap tap

Langkah kaki saling berkejaran mencoba saling mengikuti. Mibuchi menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba meraup oksigen sebisanya. Paru-parunya panas dan terasa sesak, dia ingin berhenti tapi tidak bisa. Jika dia berhenti bisa-bisa buruannya lepas.

Bruk

"A-h. . . A-ku su-dah. . . ti-dak kuat la-gi! Kalian dulu-hosh-an sa-ja!" dengan terbata Mibuchi memerintahkan kedua temannya untuk mengejar Kagami dan Aomine. Sementara dia tengah terduduk ditengah jalanan beraspal yang sepi.

Wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat mata genitnya yang biasanya berkilau bak iklan mascara diTV terlihat sayu tak berdaya.

Tanpa berkata Hayam dan Ekichi sudah meninggalkannya bahkan mereka tidak menggubris Mibuchi yang terduduk dijalanan sepi.

"Eh?. . . EEEEEhhhh? Kurang ajaaaaarrrrr!" Mibuchi mencak-mencak tidak jelas saat keberadaanya yang cetar badai membahana itu diabaikan bak butiran debu dijalanan pedesaan.

.

.

.

Kagami membekap mulut Aomine dan membawanya kegang sempit yang gelap. Biar badan Kagami kalah tinggi, jika soal masa otot Kagami menang banyak dibanding tubuh dekil didekapannya ini.

Mata merah darahnya mengintip dikegelapan malam mencoba melihat arah sekitar apakah para pengejarnya sudah pergi kealam baka atau belum -uhuk maksud author apa mereka sudah pergi menjauh atau belum hehe~

Setelah mendengar jika para pengejarnya sudah jauh meninggalkan mereka sendiri dibelakang, Kagami segera melepasakan bekapannya pada Aomine.

"Ada apa?" Aomine bertanya dengan wajah binggung.

Pasalnya saat dia asik menonton konser sambil melompat dan saling menabrakkan tubuh pada beberapa wanita cantik disana, tiba-tiba dia ditarik keluar dari gedung oleh Kagami dan diajak berlarian disepanjang jalanan kota Tokyo.

Aomine yang kaget tentu sudah mencoba untuk melawan namun apa daya kekuatan Kagami yang lebih dari sekedar King Kong tentu saja tidak bisa diaggap remeh. Amone yang berontak bahkan diangkat seolah karung beras, sudah begitu dia diajak lari-larian sambil dibopong.

Bayangkan dimana coba harga diri Aomine Daiki yang 11-12 dengan hamparan langit biru itu mau diletakkan? Di toilet? Kalau menurut author sih bukan ide buruk –digiles Aomine FC- jadi dengan sangat terpaksa Aomine pun memilih untuk tidak memberontak lebih lanjut. Sudah pasrah saja dia mau dibawa kemana saja oleh Kagami, Aomine percaya kok pasti bukan ke tempat penjagalan.

Kagami melirik Aomine dari ekor matanya, tampak raut wajah binggung yang sangat membuat mual Kagami. Bayangkan wajah sangar bak pereman pasar dan wajah binggung sok polos. Perpaduan yang ingin ditonjok bukan?

"Tadi kita diikuti oleh anggota OSIS."

Mata beriris biru tua itu terbelalak, "A-apa yang mereka cari? Apa yang mereka inginkan? Aku kan sudah terbukti tidak bersalah!" surai raven yang tidak bersalah diremat erat sambil diacak barbar. Menandakan jika pemiliknya benar-benar diambang kebinggungan.

Kagami diam, dia tidak didesain untuk mendiamkan bocah buluk semacam Aomine.

"Yang mereka incar bukan kau tapi aku."

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya cepat kearah Kagami. Aomine bahkan dapat mendengar bunyik 'klek' dari belakang lehernya, mungkin lehernya patah –semoga saya juga berdoa untuk itu *dibantai masa*-

"Apa maksud mu dengan kau yang incar Kagami?" kedua lengan Kagami dipegang oleh Aomine membuat si surai merah mau tidak mau harus menatap mata Aomine.

Sambil menunduk Kagami berucap "Bukankah sudah kubilang jika yang mereka incar adalah aku." Kagami dapat merasakan lengannya diremat erat oleh Aomine.

"Apa maksud mu dengan kau yang incar? Mengapa bisa begitu? Dan dari mana kau tau?" Aomine berkata sambil setengah mendesis namun Kagami memilih untuk diam tidak menjawab.

Merasa kesabarannya mulai menipis tubuh Kagami dibantingnya kedinding gang disana. Aomine dapat mendengar Kagami sedikit mengaduh pelan sebelum tetap bungkam. Surai merah-hitamnya menutupi manik cromsonya.

Dengan setengah membentak Aomine berujar pada Kagami, "Jawab aku bangsat! Apa maksud mu!" Kagami mellirik Aomine sedikit dari celah rambutnya namun dia tetap diam.

"Baik jika itu mau mu! aku takkan bertanya dan perduli lagi!" Aomine melepaskan rematan tangannya pada sisi lengan Kagami.

Dengan perasaan sedih Aomine memundurkan tubuhnya hingga sekarang dia menyender pada tembok dibelakangnya.

"Ku fikir kita teman. Meski aku baru mengenal mu namun kau sangat baik pada ku. Kau bahkan mau membelaku waktu itu."

Kagami masih bungkam dia memilih mendengarkan pernyataan Aomine dari pada menanggapinya. Kepalanya menunduk lebih dalam entah mengapa mendengar perkataan Aomine membuat hatinya terasa berat.

"Aku tak tau kau siapa dan aku juga tak tau mengapa kau membela ku waktu itu. Ku kira kau malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untuk ku hehe…" Aomine menatap langit malam. Entah mmengapa matanya terasa panas mungkin dia perlu obat tetas mata nanti.

"Meski aku tau jika aku bukanlah hamba yang taat sehingga aku berfikir tak mungkin Tuhan mengirimi ku malaikat. . .Berapa hari yang ku jalani dengan mu membuat ku sadar jika kau adalah seorang teman yang berhati bak malaikat, sedang aku hanya setan hina."

Dengusan pelan terdengar dari Kagami membuat Aomine sedikit terkikik.

"Mungkin hanya aku yang menganggap mu teman. Tak masalah bagiku. Kau memang teman ku kok jadi . . ."

Ujung sepatu Aomine berada cukup denkat dengan ujung sepatu milik Kagami. Kagami dapat melihatnya dari bawah karena dia menunduk.

Set

Sebuah tangan dim terulur pada Kagami "Aku tidak perduli kau siapa, aku tidak perduli bagaimana masa lalu mu. Kau adalah teman ku! Aku akan membela mu! Aku akan menyelamatkan mu seperti kau menyelamatkan ku!" kepala Kagami terangkat. Ditatapnya pemuda yang berjarak tak jauh darinya.

Kagami dapat melihat mata biru tua yang sering terlihat malas situ tampak dihiasi oleh bara api. Mungkin itu hanya imajinasi Kagami saja namun dia tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum pada pemuda seumurannya didepannya tersebut.

"Terima kasih." Aomine membalas senyuman Kagami sambil kedua tangan mereka berjabat tangan. Seolah dua orang pria yang sedang melakukan koalisi politik mereka sedikit mengayunkan tangan mereka.

"Huwoah~ apa ini cara orang barat? Keren~"

Kagami sweatdrop melihat Aomine yang menatap tangannya yang sudah lepas dari Kagami dengan berbinar.

"Aho" Kagami mencela sambil menggelangkan kepalanya.

* * *

 **ALL ABOUT OLD:**

Angkatan tahun pertama = 18 tahun. (baru lulus SMA karena syarat masuk kepolisian kan harus lulus SMA terus lanjut ke akademi polisi)

Angkatan tahun kedua = 19 tahun.

Angkatan tahun ketiga = 20 tahun. (mau lulus dia)

 **Untuk list umur chara :**

 **Kagami, GOM, Haizaki, Takao, Himuro, Furihata, Sakurai = angkatan tahun pertama 18th.**

 **Hanamiya beserta kawanan Kirisaki Daichi = angkatan tahun kedua 19th.**

 **Mayuzumi, Nijimura, Nebuya, Hayama, Reo = angkatan tahu ketiga 20th.**

 **Momoi Satsuki = 25th.**

 **Aida Riko = 26th.**

 **Alex** **= 29th.**

 **Sensei pria = kurang lebih 31th an.**

 **Imayoshi = 45th.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DARK PARADE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **Dead chara, crime,**_ _**fiendship, drama, adventure, roman? Maybe -_-, humor :3**_

 _ **Warning : AU , ooc, typo, eyd murat marit :v, bahasa amburgaul :3, dll**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke selalu punya FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **8 – Datang!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Bicara biasa."**

' **Bicara dalam hati.'**

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah aksi saling kejar mereka dengan anggota OSIS sekarang Aomine dan Kagami sudah anteng tidur dikasur keluarga Aomine.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya Kagami saja, karena Aomine masih terpaku menghadap layar komputernya guna mencari kata-kata sulit yang tadi sempat diucapkan oleh Kagami di Majibu.

Tangan kirinya menopang dagu sementara tangan kanannya asik bermain dengan mouse. Ya sekalian saja dia berselancar dari pada bosan. Toh dia tak dapat mengingat perkataan Kagami sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba ide nakal terlintas diotaknya, jika biasanya orang mabuk selalu berkata jujur lantas bagaimana dengan orang tidur? Pasti lebih ladur kan! Atau lebih l*cur? Ya siapa yang tau~

'Sa~ mari kita coba!'

Aomine mendekati Kagami dengan perlahan, kemdian jongkok didepan wajahnya. Aomine mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kagami.

"Hei, Bakagami. Kau bisa mendengar ku?"

Tak ada sahutan yang berarti kecuali anggukkan kepala singkat sebelum pemuda yang bernama mirip macan itu kembali mendengkur halus.

Aomine tersenyum dalam remangnya pencahayaan kamar.

"Bisa kau ulangi perkataan mu yang kemarin? Kau bicara terlalu cepat soalnya." Aomine dapat melihat jika kening pemuda itu berkerut sebelum dia berujar, "Clairvoyance" mendengar ucapan Kagami, Aomine langsung bergegas mengetiknya dimesin pencarian doodle dengan trenmark 'Anda Selalu Beruntung'.

"Ah, ketemu!" pekiknya senang.

Sementara tanpa disadari olehnya sebenarnya Kagami masih terjaga. Dia bahkan diam-diam tersenyum melihat Aomine sebelum benar-benar mengatupkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

"Ta-takao?" iris hijau itu menatap nanar pemuda didepannya. Sementara pemuda berponi belah itu hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" tak ada sahutan yang terdengar mengudara. Jika biasanya dia akan dengan senang hati berteriak tidak jelas dengan nada riang sekarang pemuda itu hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Bukankah dia terlalu banyak bicara Ta-ka-o~" sesosok pemuda berambut silver dengan tangan kiri memainkan belati terlihat dibelakang Takao. Takao bahkan hanya diam saat dia dirangkul oleh sosok yang tengah menjilat mata belati tersebut.

"Kau…Haizaki Sougo." Desis Midorima sambil menatap pemuda itu nyalang.

Pemuda itu hanya terkiki geli sambil memandang Midorima. "Bukankah sudah waktunya mengucapkan selamat tinggal Takao?" yang dipanggil hanya diam. Takao masih menundukkan kepala. Genggaman belati pada tangan kanannya mengerat. Tetes demi tetes darah menetes dari ujung belati miliknya.

Ya, itu darah milik Midorima. Teman sekamarnya, sahabatnya, sekaligus orang yang dibencinya.

Takao menyeringai dalam keheningan malam.

"Maaf Shin-chan tapi aku takkan berhenti disini. Jadi, selamat tinggal." Sambil tersenyum Takao menegakkan kepalanya, hanya untuk melihat wajah Midorima yang kebiruan.

'Tes'

Lagi, tetesan darah yang mulai mengental dari ujung belatinya terdengar seolah menggema. Membuat Takao tersenyum kecut, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh tinggi itu membentur tanah.

Midorima sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Ditusuk olehnya, seorang yang sudah dianggap sahabat oleh Midorima dengan mengguakan belati yang dilumuri bisa ular.

Hebat sekali bukan.

Haizaki tertawa melihat satu korban jatuh dimatanya, namun tak akan pernah membuat darah buasnya puas. "Kita masih harus berburu yang lain Takao, ayo!" ujar Haizaki sambil berbalik setelah menepuk pundaknya.

Gang sempit dengan bau sampah menjadi saksi, jika Takao sudah hancur.

"Semua ini untuk uang Shin-chan. Maaf!"

Takao berlari secepat yang dia bisa dari tempat itu. Mencoba lari dari perasaan bersalahnya karena sudah membunuh sahabatnya.

Jika saja Takao dan Haizaki lebih jeli maka dia bisa melihat jika ada sebuah pesan yang dikirim oleh Midorima pada sesorang.

 **LARI! TAK ADA YANG BISA KAU PERCAYA!**

 **To : Kagami Taiga**

.

.

.

Nafas putus-putus itu beradu dengan langkah kaki yang menghentak. Wanita cantik bergincu merah terlihat dikegelapan sambil menggendong sesosok tubuh dipunggungnya.

Cepat

Hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya.

Derap langkah kaki dibelakangnya membuatnya tanpa ampun berlarian kepenjuru ruangan mencari perlindungan.

Sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi dia akan sampai.

Wanita itu berbelok kelorong disebelah kiri.

'Tap'

Kaki berbalut sepatu flat itu berhenti, menatap kaku pintu didepannya dengan tatapan terkejut.

Bau anyir darah menguar dari sana.

Wanita itu dapat merasakan sesuatu yang kental dan cair menggenangi sol sepatunya.

"Shit!" umpatan kotor terlontar tanpa dapat dicegah. Dengan kecepatan penuh dia berlari kekanan. Memutar kearah kiri kemudian meniti tangga keatas.

'Hup'

Wanita itu hanya bisa terdiam saat dia dibekap oleh tangan besar yang kemudian menyeretnya masuk kesebuah dinding.

Ya benar itu dinding namun bukan sembarang dinding.

"Tenang kau aman sekarang." Kyoshi Teppei yang bicara membuat wanita itu bernafas lega.

"A-a-aku melihat me-reka di-di-"

"Ya aku mengerti aku tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka tepat waktu." Pria itu menunduk saat sadar jika dia tak dapat menyelamatkan kawan-kawannya.

"Sekarang malam sabtu dan mereka sudah melakukan pembersihan. Pada hari senin mereka akan melakukan pembunuhan besar-besaran." Kyoshi tak menyahut. Dia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Alex yang mulai menurunkan beban yang tadi digendongannya.

"Momoi-san?" pekiknya tanpa sadar.

"Aku mencoba menyelamatkannya. Itu tugas ku." Sahutnya.

"Aku yang memindahkan Riko-san keruangan bawah. Kukira para pelaku game takkan menyerang seperti kesepakatan. Namun ternyata itu ide yang buruk. Bahkan Hyuuga-san yang bersamanya pun tak dapat melakukan apapun."

"Saat aku berlari keruangan kesehatan sudah tak ada apapun yang tersisa. Mereka semua sudah mati. Bahkan para guru diruang guru." Sesal Kyoshi.

"Harusnya aku merujuk mereka semua ke rumah sakit di kota. Andai saja semua bisa terulang kembali." Alex merapatkan selimut Momoi hingga membuatnya nyaman.

"Jika tak benar-benar parah takkan bisa kan, toh sudah ada beberapa yang dirujuk. Semoga mereka semua selamat."

Alex hanya dapat berharap jika Himuro juga dapat selamat. Ya, Himuro Tatsuya adalah salah satu pasien yang dirujuk ke rumah sakit dikarenakan keadaannya yang cukup parah beberapa waktu lalu.

Salah satu dari 3 orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun." Akashi menoleh saat sebuah suara datar memanggilnya dari belakang. Membuat genggaman tangan kanannya pada knop pintu didepannya terlepas.

Mata berbeda warna itu menatap lawan bicaranya penuh selidik. Tak biasanya memang pemuda dihadapannya itu memanggilnya. Mereka jarang bicara belum lagi mereka saingan dalam memperebutkan Momoi Satsuki.

"Ada apa Tatsuya?"

"Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan Akashi-kun. Bisa ikut aku?" Akashi menaikkan alisnya. Tak biasanya pemuda itu bicara dengannya dan sekarang dia minta bicara empat mata? Apa akan ada angin putting beliung? Entah Akashi tak perduli.

Akashi hanya mengangguk untuk kemudian mengekori kearah mana pemuda bersurai baby blue itu pergi. Tanpa berburuk sangka dan tanpa menyadari jika Kuroko tersenyum aneh.

.

.

.

'Tok…Tok…Tok'

Ketukkan tiga kali dari pintu membuat Himuro terbangun, dikerjapkannya matanya sebelum dia mendudukkan diri.

"Siapa?" tanyanya setengah sadar.

Aroma obat-obatan dirumah sakit membuatnya pening sejenak sebelum dia dapat tersadar sepenuhnya.

'Tok…Tok…Tok...'

Kembali ketukkan pintu yang terdengar tanpa suara.

Himuro menghembuskan nafas lelah sebelum berujar, "Masuklah."

Derit pintu terdengar dengan sesosok bayangan berdiri ditenggah pintu.

Iris Himuro melebar. Dia tau siapa dia.

Himuro tersenyum menatap sesosok bayangan yang mulai melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya. "Selamat datang, apa kau kemari mau menjemput ku?" tanyanya pada sosok didepannya.

Nash Gold Jr.

.

.

.

Akashi dan Kuroko sampai di atap sekolah mereka. Angin kencang yang berhembus menerpa kulit mereka yang hanya dibalut oleh kemeja.

Akashi menatap datar Kuroko, sementara yang ditatap menundukkan kepala.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Tetsuya?"

Hening, hanya hembusan angin yang terasa membekukan kulit yang menyapa tubuh Akashi.

"Tetsuya, aku bukan orang sabar. Jadi cepat beri tau aku! Aku ada urusan."

"Urusan?" sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Kuroko.

"Urusan apa? Menunggui Momoi-san dari petang hingga fajar? Itu bukan urusan Akashi-kun." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Dan apa hak mu berkata begitu? Itu urusan ku kan!" Akashi dengan sewot mencoba membantah Kuroko.

"Aku ingin mengakui tentang perasaan ku pada mu Akashi-kun. Disini!" ujarnya. Yang tentu saja membuat Akashi membolakan kedua matanya.

'Ti-tidak mungkin!' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Aku…sebenarnya sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Ku rasa sekarang adalah saat yang pas untuk mengatakannya." Kuroko menegakkan kepalanya hingga pandangannya lurus menghadap Akashi.

Akashi diam entah mengapa perkataan Kuroko yang ambigu membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada satu yaitu keselamatan Momoi Satsuki.

Dengan segenap tenaga Akashi berlari kembali kearah pintu masuk atap dengan segera.

"Sebenarnya…aku…ingin….kau…." Kuroko tersenyum meremehkan saat melihat Akashi hampir sampai didepan pintu atap.

"Die" Akashi melotot saat sebuah bayangan tiba-tiba menyusul dan berbisik disebelah kirinya.

'Bruk'

.

.

.

Tangan putih itu terulur untuk membuka knop pintu didepannya. Pemuda itu agak terkejut saat merasakan jika pintu tersebut tidak terkunci, namun tak lama kemudian seringai mengerikan terlukis dibibirnya.

Pemuda tersebut membuka pintu dengan pelan hingga hampir tak terdengar suara apapun.

"Sepertinya terlambat, dia sudah mati." Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Haizaki itu mendengus saat mendengar penuturan saudara sepupunya Mayuzumi Cihihiro tepat dibelakangnya.

Memang benar, penghuni kamar yang mereka tuju sudah tiada. Sebut saja bernama Himuro Tatsuya yang telah menghembuskan nafas terakhir dengan tenang.

"Dia sudah lelah kau pukuli di lapangan indoor Haizaki, jadi dia mati sendiri hehe~" dengusan kembali terdengar saat Takao Kazunari ikut bersua.

Lagi pula benar yang dikatakan olehnya, kejadian beberapa hari lalu di lapangan indoor memanglah kerjaannya. Dia lah yang telah membuat Murasakibara Atsushi dan Himuro Tatsuya berlumuran darah, kemudian menggantung mereka di ring basket.

"Kita kemana lagi?" tanyanya dongkol. "Ketempat pasien lain dan siswa lain yang dapat kita temui." Ujar Takao sambil tersenyum cerah. Tampaknya dia sudah bisa move on dari acara bersalahnya tadi.

"Yang di sekolah bagaimana?" tanya Haizaki khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga Nijimura adalah temannya sama dengan Mayuzumi. Mereka berdua adalah teman kecilnya yang dia sayangi walau tak dia akui.

"Sudah ada Nijimura dan Kuroko yang mengurus, kau tenang saja." Haizaki hanya diam kemudian mengekori Takao yang telah berjalan lebih dulu.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **ALL ABOUT OLD:**

Angkatan tahun pertama = 18 tahun. (baru lulus SMA karena syarat masuk kepolisian kan harus lulus SMA terus lanjut ke akademi polisi)

Angkatan tahun kedua = 19 tahun.

Angkatan tahun ketiga = 20 tahun. (mau lulus dia)

 **Untuk list umur chara :**

 **Kagami, GOM, Haizaki, Takao, Himuro, Furihata, Sakurai = angkatan tahun pertama 18th.**

 **Hanamiya beserta kawanan Kirisaki Daichi = angkatan tahun kedua 19th.**

 **Mayuzumi, Nijimura, Nebuya, Hayama, Reo = angkatan tahu ketiga 20th.**

 **Momoi Satsuki = 25th.**

 **Aida Riko = 26th.**

 **Alex** **= 29th.**

 **Sensei pria = kurang lebih 31th an.**

 **Imayoshi = 45th.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DARK PARADE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Rate M**_

 _ **Dead chara, crime,**_ _**fiendship, drama, adventure, roman? Maybe -_-, humor :3**_

 _ **Warning : AU , ooc, typo, eyd murat marit :v, bahasa amburgaul :3, dll**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke selalu punya FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **9 – Terbukanya Rahasia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kagami tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya nyalang menatap sekitar. Dahinya berkerut seolah menandakan jika pemiliknya tengah berfikir. Telinganya terpasang dengan seksama, tengah mencari tau adakah suara-suara yang sekiranya mencurigakan.

Tangan yang lebih putih itu terulur menyentuh tubuh berbalut piama biru dongker disebelahnya. "Aomine, bangun! Aomine!" bisiknya pelan. Merasa tak digubris Kagami segera mengguncang tubuh dim yang tengah tertidur membelakanginya.

"Egggh…" erangan tak nyaman terdengar dari Aomine.

"Aomine, bangun! Ada yang datang!" bisikan Kagami tersebut langsung membuat Aomine membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Secepat kilat dia bangun dan menatap Kagami yang memandang pintu kamarnya was-was.

"Ada apa?" bisik Aomine pada Kagami.

Kagami tak menjawab dia hanya memberi gestur untuk diam pada Aomine.

Aomine dapat mendengar jika ada suara brisik-brisik dilantai bawah rumahnya.

Melihat kedua orang tuanya tak ada dirumah bisa dipastikan jika yang ada dibawah lantai rumahnya kemungkinan tikus, kecoa terbang, atau penyusup.

Deg

Aomine memandang Kagami horor.

"A-apa ada…penyusup Kagami?" Kagami menoleh menghadap Aomine. Wajahnya tak kalah seram dengan Aomine.

"Kau punya tongkat baseball?" Aomine menggangguk sebelum berjalan kelemari pakaiannya dan membukanya. Menampilkan baju-baju miliknya yang tertata rapi.

Dua tongkat baseball yang terbuat dari besi ditariknya keluar dari lemari terbawah. Salah satunya dilemparkan pada Kagami.

Aomine mendekat kearah Kagami mencoba menyusun rencana bila ada hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

"Kau harus siap dengan apapun yang terjadi, termasuk…membunuh."

Aomine tersentak mendengar penuturan Kagami, mulutnya sudah akan terbuka untuk membantah namun dia urungkan kala mendengar langkah teratur yang berjalan mendekat kearah kamarnya.

Tanpa diperintah Aomine segera mengikuti Kagami.

Kamar Aomine terlihat gelap. Satu-satunya penerangan yang ada hanya cahaya lampu dan rembulan dari luar kamar yang masuk melalui jendela kamar tanpa gorden miliknya.

Mereka berada disisi pintu mencoba menyergap penyusup yang akan masuk ke kamar yang mereka tempati.

Cklek

Tap

Buag

Bruk

Aomine diam tak bergerak, mulutnya terbuka, dan matanya melotot.

Seonggok tubuh terlihat limbung dilantai kamarnya, cairan pekat keluar dari kepala orang tersebut.

Terima kasih pada Kagami yang langsung menghantamkan tongkat besi baseballnya pada pemuda bersurai silver yang baru saja satu langkah memasuki kamarnya.

"Jangan khawatir dia pelaku game, pemerintahan dunia yang akan mengurus soal kematiannya," ujar Kagami enteng sementara Aomine hanya menatap Kagami tak berkedip.

Yang benar saja Kagami barusan membunuh orang! Dengar membunuh orang! Dan dia sesantai ini! Seolah barusan dia hanya membunuh seekor kecoak terbang.

God! Aomine pasti masih ngelindur sekarang.

Kagami berjalan dengan berjingkat untuk keluar dari kamarnya, Aomine mengikuti dari belakang. Perasaannya campur sari, antara takut dan cemas. Melodi yang berdentum didadanya menjadi saksi jikalau ototnya yang besar itu tak kan mampu menutupi wajah cemasnya.

Aomine tak mengerti mengapa semua harus jadi seperti ini. Seingatnya semua masih baik-baik saja beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia masih dengan bahagianya mengencet Sakurai, menggoda Furihata, dan menjahili Kise, namun semua berubah hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam ketika bendera peperangan dikibarkan.

Tangan dim itu diseret oleh Kagami dengan kuat sebelum tubuh lebih kekarnya tersebut dibanting ketembok dapur dan diseret kebawah meja makan.

Yang remang sudah akan memaki jika saja tak ada tangan yang lebih putih yang membekap mulutnya.

Keringat bercucuran dari pelipis Aomine. Dia takut dan masih belum mau mati sekarang.

Hey, dia belum pernah tidur dengan seorang gadis pun! Dia bahkan belum bilang pada Ibunya jika dia sering membuang sayur yang dimasak Ibunya kala dibuatkan bentou, dia juga belum bilang pada Ayahnya jika dia yang telah merusak replika kapalnya saat berumur 7 tahun, dan yang palling penting dia belum bilang pada Kagami jika yang sudah membuat PSPnya terjun bebas ke gelas berisi kopi! Kan gawat kalau sampai Kagami tau lebih dulu.

Iris Aomine melebar saat melihat sebuah bayangan dilantai dapurnya. Dari sosoknya Aomine bisa menjamin jika itu adalah seorang lelaki.

Sosok itu berjalan makin dekat untuk masuk ke dapurnya.

Tap

'Are? Disini kosong juga?" tanyanya dengan berbisik.

"Kau tak menemukan apapun, Takao?"

'Ta-takao?' Aomine menoleh untuk menatap Kagami namun yang dia lihat malah semakin membuatnya tak percaya.

Dua buah pisau tergenggam ditangannya, yang satu pisau daging dan yang satu pisau potong.

Aomine menggelang-gelengkan kepala cepat mencoba menyangkal apa yang ada dikepalanya 'Ti-tidak mungkin…' terlalu cepat, mata Aomine tak dapat mengikuti. Dia hanya bisa terdiam ditempat sembunyinya –dibwah meja dapur sambil melihat Kagami yang melompat dan menerjang Takao.

"Ka-kagami…..Tai-ga..."

Bruk

Satu tubuh limbung lengkap dengan cairan merah yang merembes keluar dari perutnya.

"Kau bajingan!" maki Haizaki yang sudah lebih dulu diluar dapur sebelum berlari kearah pintu dapur, tempat dimana Kagami masih berdiri dengan santai bersenjatakan pisau.

.

.

Trang

Suara dua benda yang saling beradu terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"Eh? Nijimura ternyata?" senyum angkuh terlihat dibibir pemuda beriris dwi-warna.

Ctak

Tap

Nijimura mundur kebelakang saat merasa jika dia tidak akan menang. "Akashi Seijurou, sayang sekali namun semua sudah kami bereskan," tutur Nijimura sambil tersenyum remeh. Akashi hanya menganggkat alisnya tak begitu ambil pusing.

Dengan segera kembali dipacunya kakinya untuk menerjang kearah Nijimura.

Trang

Kembali wakizaki dan tonfa beradu kekuatan.

Nijimura agak kewalahan menghadapi Akashi yang menggunkan dua tonfa sementara dia hanya memegang satu wakizaki.

Matanya yang sewarna arang melirik kearah seharusnya Kuroko berada, namun yang dilihatnya hanya udara kosong, hampa tanpa sosok berambut baby blue.

"Lihat kemana kau makhluk lemah!" sentakkan Akashi kembali membawa Nijimura ke alam sadarnya, namun sudah terlambat.

Bruk

Tubuhnya terjatuh setelah terpental beberapa kali. Nijimura dapat merasakan memar dipipinya dan tulang rusuk yang terasa retak terkena hantaman tonfa.

"Hanya segitu kemampuan mu? tidak tau diri. Sadarilah posisi mu." seringai seram dari pemilik surai merah itu adalah hal terakhir yang dapat ditangkap oleh mata Nijimura.

.

.

Tubuh kekar itu tampak lemah tak berdaya. Tangan yang lebih berotot miliknya diborgol kuat tak bercela. Dia bahkan dapat merasakan jika otot tangannya mulai kaku.

Aroma tembakau yang menyapa indra penciumannya membuatnya sadar jika posisinya tak lebih baik disini.

"Kau sudah sadar, Kyoshi-san?" Kyoshi hanya mendengus sebelum membuang muka. Iblis, itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

Lawan bicarannya memililh diam saat tak mendapat sahutan sembari menatap jutaan bintang yang tengah bersinar di atas langit.

Semilir angin sedikit menerbangkan surai blondenya, sementara iris emeraldnya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan…Alex-san?"

Pertanyaan penuh intimidasi milik Kyoshi Teppei tak membuat Alexandra Garcia ketakutan, dia malah tertawa penuh kebahagiaan yang semakin membuat Kyoshi geram karenanya.

"Jawab aku! Siapa kau sebenarnya! Ada dipihak mana kau aslinya!" bentakan dari Kyoshi berhasil menghentikan tawa milik Alex.

"Who am I?" tanya Alex dengan nada jenaka, dia tertawa sejenak sebelum menjawab, "I'm Alexandra Garcia~ Nice to meat you~ hahahahaha…" Kyoshi menyeryitkan dahi, dia merasa jika wanita didepannya ini sudah gila.

"Kau pasti berfikir jika….aku adalah salah satu pelaku game atau salah satu bawahan mereka bukan?" Kyoshi reflek mengangguk "Pffft~ sayang sekali namun bukan!" sentakkan Alex membuat Kyoshi sedikit menyeryitkan dahi.

"Lantas kau itu…"

"Nash," selaan dari Alex membuat Kyoshi melebarkan matanya.

"Nash Gold Jr, dia adikku. Dia yang telah kau bunuh untuk tumbal mu! Dia yang kau bunuh untuk jadi kambing hitam kalian dalam permainan yang kau mainkan 10 tahun lalu! Saat kau menjadi guru muda disini! Dia…kau membunuhnya…"

Kyoshi diam, pantas dia merasa cukup familiar saat melihat Alex ternyata mereka bersaudara.

Kyoshi tak bicara apapun lagi dia memilih menundukkan kepala. Ya, semua adalah salahnya. yang dikatakan oleh Alex benar. Dialah yang telah membunuhnya namun…

"Itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Dia anak yang pintar hampir seperti Aomine-kun, bedanya jika Aomine-kun menggunakan insting untuk bergerak maka dia menggunakan otaknya untuk mengungkap suatu kejadian. Dia menghack sistem kami dan milik pemerintahan dunia, saat itulah dia tau siapa saja yang menjadi pelaku game dan bukan. Kala itu aku masih guru muda aku tersulut emosi dan.." Kyoshi tak melanjutkan perkataannya, lebih tepatnya tak bisa.

Timah panas menembus dagingnya dengan cepat, bukan hanya satu atau dua tapi banyak.

Alex masih asik menghujami peluru pada Kyoshi tanpa lelah.

Angin yang bertiup memainkan rambutnya membuatnya tampak sangat menyeramkan sekaligus mengagumkan.

Bibir dipoles lipstic hot red itu tersenyum pongah bersamaan dengan bintang jatuh dari langit.

.

.

Kagami masih saling bergulat dengan Haizaki.

Muntahan peluru dan dentingan pisau beradu dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Aomine masih diam, ingin menolong namun sanksi, lagi pula apa yang bisa dia dilakukan?

Ini berbeda dengan beragam simulator penyelidikan yang selama ini selalu dapat dipecahkannya.

Terlalu rumit hingga otaknya terasa panas dan beruap.

"Kau sudah habis Taiger~" ucapan Haizaki kontan membuat Aomine menoleh kearah mereka tanpa sadar.

Kagami terduduk dengan paksa, lengan kiri atasnya berdarah tanda terkena hujaman peluru. Pisaunya entah ada dimana, nafasnya tak beraturan dan dia terlihat begitu lemah sekarang.

Aomine tak sanggup melihatnya, saat melihat Kagami entah mengapa rasanya begitu perih didadanya.

Ingatan akan kenangan dengan teman-temannya menyeruak keluar tanpa bisa dicegah.

Aomine bangkit dengan tertaih, dia berjalan pelan kearah Haizaki dengan pandangan tertunduk.

"Ho~ jagoan gagal ya," celaan Haizaki bagai angin lalu ditelinganya. Aomine tetap menunduk, diam tak bersuara. Genggaman tangannya pada tongkat baseball mengerat.

"Jangaaaannnn!" teriakan Kagami teredam oleh suara muntahan peluru yang tarik oleh Haizaki dari pelatuknya. Lurus, mengarah ketubuh Aomine.

Ctang

Mata Kagami terbelalak melihat Aomine dengan tangkas menangkis peluru tersebut dengan tongkat besinya, Kagami bahkan dapat melihat adanya kilatan berwarna navy yang keluar dari mata Aomine, seperti petir.

Satu tendangan dilayangkan pada Haizaki membuat Haizaki mau tak mau harus mundur kebelakang.

Dor

Sekali lagi muntahan peluru ditembakkan.

Wush

"Die"

Bruk

"A-aomine?" panggil Kagami dengan terbata, tak menyangka Aomine dapat berubah menjadi seseram itu, padahal selama ini yang Kagami tau Aomine itu hanya sosok pemuda mesum biasa.

Cklang

Tongkat baseball dari besi itu jatuh menggelinding hingga menyentuh ujung kaki Kagami.

Kagami diam menatap Aomine, pemuda seumrannya itu tampak depresi dan frustasi. Surai dongker itu tertunduk dalam Kagami bahkan dapat melihat rembesan darah milik Haizaki dibagian bawah celana piyama Aomine.

Kagami bangkit dengan segera sebelum berjalan mendekat kearah Aomine dengan tertatih.

"Hey," panggil Kagami membuat Aomine menoleh kearah Kagami.

Wajahnya tampak begitu menyedihkan, dahinya berkerut dan alisnya menyatu, wajahnya tampak tegang dan pandangannya yang biasanya tajam itu terlihat menyedihkan.

"Ak-u…pembunuh…aku membunuhnya….Kagami…" adu Aomine pada si rambut merah-hitam.

Kagami tersenyum mencoba membuat mental Aomine sedikit lebih baik, dia mendekat kearah Aomine sebelum akhirnya memberinya tonjokkan pelan di dada agak kesebelah kirinya, tepat dijantungnya.

"Kau bukan pembunuh Aho, kau pahlawan."

Dalam keheningan malam yang mereka ciptakan sosok tubuh tegap berkulit remang jatuh berlutut, Meraung dan menangis.

.

.

Kuroko menyisiri gelapnya lorong dengan perlahan. Wajahnya tampak datar walau dimatanya tersirat kilatan kekhawatiran. Satu-satunya hal yang tertanam di otaknya hanya satu yaitu dia harus mampu menemukan Momoi Satsuki. Wanita yang dicintainya, sebelum para pelaku game lain menemukannya.

Kuroko tau sejak awal harusnya dia tak ikut dengan gerombolan serigala berbulu domba seperti mereka.

Kuroko menggeram, dia tersadar bertapa bodohnya dia selama ini. Mereka hanya memanfaatkannya, sama seperti mereka memanfaatkan Takao Kazunari.

Kuroko masih ingat kala mereka melaksanakan rapat dalam rangka pergerakkan besar-besaran kala itu. Kuroko takkan lupa bagaimana wajah Takao saat tau jika dia harus membunuh Midorima Shintarou dengan tangannya sendiri.

Perasaan campur aduk antara sahabat dan musuh pasti sangat berat menyelimuti hati Takao.

Kaki berbalut celana bahan itu berhenti disebuah ruang perawatan sebelum akhirnya tangan putihnya menyentuh knop pintu dan membukanya.

Kosong

Tak ada apapun didalamnya.

Iris Kuroko melebar kala mencium adanya bau anyir darah. Matanya menatap sekitar dengan waspada, sebuah pistol dikeluarkannya. Sikapnya siaga takut-takut ada hal buruk yang datang.

"A-apa itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kuroko melihat adanya rembesan darah yang keluar dari dinding.

Kuroko segera mendekat dan menendang dinding tersebut dengan keras.

"K-kyoshi…sen-sei…"ujarnya kala melihat siapa yang ada didalam sana. Kuroko menutup mulutnya, perutnya terasa melilit dan mual saat melihat pemandangan didepan matanya yang menyeramkan.

Kyoshi Teppei salah satu gurunya yang mengajar di bidang olahraga. Tewas dengan cara yang sangat mengenaskan. Kedua tangannya terikat dengan rantai dan dipaku ditembok sementara tubuhnya dicacah. Kuroko dapat melihat jika terdapat begitu banyak luka tembak disekujur tubuhnya. Cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela membuat Kuroko dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa jasad Kyoshi.

Perutnya disobek dan ususnya dikeluarkan semudian dipotong potong, sementara kakinya hilang entah kemana.

Bruk

Kuroko jatuh terduduk ditempat, perasaan takut dan cemas datang menderanya.

"Iblis," makian keluar dari bibirnya, namun tak ada yang tau itu ditujukan pada siapa. Pada dirinya yang menjadi pelaku game atau pada mayat Kyoshi Teppei atau pada pembunuh Kyoshi Teppei.

.

.

"Tcih, sialan." Sepasang kaki diseret untuk berjalan, pakaiannya masih sebagus biasanya. Lorong panjang dalam keremangan cahaya bulan ditapakinya dengan perlahan.

Terima kasih pada Nijimura yang sudah memberinya sayatan di perut. Tak dalam memang namun sayang mengandung racun.

'Aku harus menemukan Satsuki dan membawanya pergi, sebelum semuanya terlambat.'

.

.

"Ta-tasuyaaaaaaaaaaaa~" jeritan dipagi buta memang akan mengundang decak sinis dan makian dari orang-orang, namun berbeda keadaanya saat ini.

Aomine hanya diam tak bergerak dari tempatnya, tangan dimnya berusaha menenagkan Kagami yang kalut.

"Tatsuya! Bangun….hiks….tatsuya!" sentakan dan guncangan tak dapat membangunkan tubuh pucat yang tengah tertidur dikasurnya.

Pria yang menjabat sebagai dokter rumah sakit itu hanya diam tak berusaha untuk menghentikan pemuda merah-hitam didepannya begitupun dengan suster disebelahnya.

Tangan Kagami terkepal erat, giginya gemeretak menahan amarah, disekanya air mata yang menetes dengan punggung tangannya.

"Akan ku balas mereka, akan kubalas mereka semuaaaaaaaa!" jeritnya frustasi.

.

.

Kurobasu School tampak sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda adanya manusia didalamnya. Bau darah tercium disekitar areal sekolah militer tersebut.

Kagami meremat erat buku tebal digenggamannya. Buku yang bukan sebuah buku biasa. Buku bersampul coklat itu adalah buku daftar korban dan target milik Mayuzumi Cihihiro.

"Tinggal mereka ya," ujar Aomine memecah keheningan, yang di balas dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Kagami.

"Setelah semuanya selesai apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entah, kembali ke Amerika mungkin…" jawab Kagami tak pasti.

"Ayo!"

Dua kaki beriringan memasuki areal sekolah.

.

.

.

 **DARK PARADE**

 **LoliTa Con**

.

.

.

"Dia sudah mati, Kagami."

"Berarti hanya tinggal satu," ujar Kagami memastikan.

"Siapa dia?"

"Entah, ada beberapa yang tidak mereka tandai. Akashi Seijurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Takao Kazunari, Haizaki Sougo, dan Mayuzumi Cihihiro. Mengingat jika pelaku game bukanlah para guru dan Takao, Mayuzumi serta Haizaki berhasil kita singkirkan maka hanya mereka yang tersisalah target kita sekarang," jabar Kagami.

"Semoga bukan Akashi, bisa gawat jika dia." Aomine bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang terjadi.

Kikikan geli disebelahnya membuat Aomine menatap Kagami dengan pandangan mengisaratkan pertanyaan.

"Didunia ini tak ada yang mustahil, namun yang lebih penting… didunia ini tak ada yang sempurna." Aomine dapat melihat Kagami menyeringai sebelum mendahuluinya pergi dari atap.

.

.

"Aturan dari game ini adalah membunuh semua pelaku game atau mengetahui semua identitasnya, namun selesai atau tidaknya semua tergantung pada keputusan pemerintahan dunia."

"Berarti tak ada bedanya dong!" sentak Aomine pada Kagami.

"Entah~" Aomine melotot kearah Kagami sementara yang dipelototi tak perduli.

"Aomine, Kagami," panggil seseorang yang menyender pada dinding.

"A-akashi." Aomine sudah akan berlari kearah temannya tersebut untuk menolongnya namun terhenti kala merasakan genggaman erat ditangan kanannya.

"Teman atau musuh!" teriakkan Kagami yang penuh amarah hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Akashi.

Deshan lelah dikeluarkan Akashi sebelum tangannya menunjukkan perutnya yang tergores. Darah merembes dari kemejanya.

"Bisa," gumam Kagami sebelum akhirnya dia mendekati Akashi dengan Aomine.

"Kita harus menyelatkannya Kagami," pinta Aomine.

"Papah dia, kita bawa ke UKS." Aomine mengangguk sebelum mengalungkan tangan Akashi pada pundaknya.

"Satsuki," panggilan Akashi membuat Aomine dan Kagami menoleh kearahnya.

"Kenapa dengan Satsuki?" tanya Aomine dengan dahi berkerut.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku masih mampu bertahan. Cari Tetsuya aku akan mencari Satsuki dan membawahnya keluar."

"Ada apa dengan Tetsu?"

"Dia pelaku game," teriak Kagami sebelum dia menatap Akashi.

"Ya, cari dia. Aku akan cari Satsuki."

Aomine berfikir sejenak, mencoba menimang apakah pantas membiarkan Akashi sendirian.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku sudah melakukan penanganan pertama semampuku. Aku masih bisa bertahan, hanya kalian yang masih bugar. Cepat!" sentakkan Akashi membuat Kagami menarik paksa Aomine.

"Apa kau yakin Kagami? Akashi tampak tak begitu baik," tutur Aomine.

"Jangan khawatir, dia laki-laki." Aomine mengangguk faham tanpa tau jika Kagami tengah menyeringai.

.

.

"Aomine-kun," panggil Kuroko tak mengerti.

"Kau! Kau pelaku game kan, Tetsu!" teriak Aomine sambil menodongkan pistolnya pada Kuroko.

Kuroko diam tak berkutik. Kepalanya tertunduk menghadap kebawah.

"Ya, dan itu bukanlah kemauan ku, aku terpaksa. Orang tua ku yang menyuruh ku!" air mata perlahan merembes membahasi pipinya sebelum akhirnya jatuh ketanah.

Aomine masih menodongkan moncong pistolnya pada Kuroko. Dia ikut menangis, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Ku-"

Dor

Iris Aomine terbelalak sebelum bunyi tubuh yang terjatuh terdengar. Pandangannya memburam sebelum dia berteriak kesetanan.

Ditangkapnya tubuh didepannya dengan erat. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau melindungi ku!" makinya pada pemuda berambut merah-hitam yang berdarah dibagian perutnya.

"Hehe…kita teman kan?" Aomine menggelangkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Si bodoh ini menghalangi timah panas yang ditembakkan Kuroko padanya dengan tubuhnya kemudian menembak balik Kuroko dengan pistolnya.

Aomine memandang Kuroko yang terbatuk jauh didepannya.

"Kau!" raung Aomine sebelum mendekat dan menendang tubuh ringkih itu hingga jatuh.

"Bajingan! Penghianat!" maki Aomine sambil memukuli tubuh Kuroko.

"Aku memang menodong mu dengan pistol tapi aku sama sekali tak pernah berniat untuk menembak mu!"

"Hahahahahahhahhahaaa~" tertawaan Kuroko semakin membuat Aomine kesal hingga dia dengan semakin membabibuta menghajar Kuroko.

"Aomine, cukup!"

"Aomine, hentikan!"

"Aomine! Dia sudah mati!" teriakan Kagami yang kesekian kali berhasil membuat Aomine kembali kedunia nyata.

Wajah Aomine pucat kala melihat tubuh dibawahnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk, kedua tangannya bersimbah darah. Aomine memundurkan badan sebelum jatuh terduduk.

Lorong sepi yang menjadi tempat mereka berada terasa mencekam.

Aomine menoleh kebelakang dengan perlahan, terlihat Kagami yang memandangnya dengan tatapan setengah sadar.

"Kagami!" teriaknya sebelum akhirnya Aomine berlari kearah Kagami.

"Ayo, aku akan membawah mu ke rumah sakit!" Aomine berusaha untuk memapah tubuh Kagami.

"Hehe, bodoh! Aku akan mati disini! Pergilah dengan Akashi, aku tak apa." Tolakan Kagami membuahkan gelengan erat dari Aomine.

"Kau teman ku bodoh! Aku takkan meninggalkan mu disini!"

"Hei, bertahanlah!" bentakan Aomine tak dijawab oleh Kagami.

Aomine kembali menahan diri untuk menangis, digenggamnya erat tangan yang terkalung dilehernya.

"Kau harus hidup bodoh! Bukankah kau bilang akan kembali ke Amerika jika sudah menyelesaikan game ini! Hei, bodoh! Dengar aku!" tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicara, Aomine bahkan tak dapat mendengar adanya nafas teratur yang keluar dari tubuh yang dipapahnya.

"Hei, Kagami! Kau dengar aku kan!"

"Relakan dia, Daiki," tutur Akashi yang baru sampai sambil membopong tubuh Momoi Satsuki.

Aomine diam tak bergerak dia masih menangis, air matanya berderai membasahi pipinya. Tak sanggup harus kelilangan sosok sahabat yang selama ini menemani harinya.

Ditidurkannya Kagami dilantai sebelum Aomine membuat simbol salib didahinya.

"Kau teman ku Kagami, aku janji aku takkan melupakan mu!" ujar Aomine untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia bangkit dan berjalan beriringan dengan Akashi, keluar dari gedung KS.

.

.

Langkah kaki yang ringan terdengar bergema dipenjuru ruangan. Gumaman penuh bahagia keluar dari bibir berpoles lipstick merah membara. Dia membawa sebuah wadah berisi bensin ditangannya yang dengan bahagianya dia curahkan irisnya agar jatuh kelantai dibawahnya.

"Disini ku terluka, disana kau tertawa, bila aku kesana akankah bahagia~" nyanyinya dengan perlahan sambil berputar-putar.

Kemeja putih ketat dan celana bahan hitam membalut tubuhnya.

Alexandra Garcia, tertawa. Mentertawakan dunia dan dirinya sendiri.

Ctak

Wush

Kobaran api tercipta dengan mudah kala dia menyulutnya dengan pematik. Alex tersenyum bahagia melihat pemenadangan kobaran api yang melahab gednung KS.

"Semua sudah berakhir," ujar pemuda disebelahnya. Alex melirik pemuda tersebut dari ekor matanya. Rambutnya yang merah-hitam tampak lebih kusut dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana dengan luka mu?" tanya Alex.

"Tak masalah, aku menggunakan rompi anti peluru," jawabnya singkat.

Alex mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari sakunya sebelum dia menyalakannya. Dilemparnya bungkus rokok dan pematiknya pada pemuda dibelahnya.

Tak ada balasan apapun darinya namun Alex dapat mencium adanya aroma tembakau yang terbakar dari sebelah.

"Rokok memang yang terbaik," gumam wanita cantik berambut panjang itu sembari menikmati kobran api didepannya.

.

.

 _Kuroi ame kudarase kono sora_

 _Watashi wa nozomarenai mono_

 _Hibiwareta noirooze_

 _Aisu douzai no boukansha tachi ni_

 _Saa ima furue seigi wo_

 _Keisenai kizu wo dakishimete_

 _Kono karada wo ukeire_

 _Tomo ni yukou namae no kai kaibutsu_

.

.

Sesosok tubuh tegap berseragam berwarna feldgrau terlihat dipelupuk mata. Pemuda berambut merah-hitam dengan iris merah gelap itu menatap petinggi keamanan Pemerintahan Dunia yang menjadi atasannya dalam diam. Tak terlintas sedikitpun keinginannya untuk sekedar melempar senyum pada orang yang berpangkat tinggi dihadapannya tersebut. Hanya wajah datar tanpa emosi yang terlihat.

"Jadi, kau ingin menukar kemenangan mu dengan penghapusan sistem game di seluruh akademi militer?"

"Ya," jawabnya mantap.

Si tua bangka-panggilan Kagami untuknya itu tampak tersenyum kala mendengar jawaban dari pemuda didepannya.

"Seperti yang ku harapkan dari mu, tentu. Dengan senang hati akan ku lakukan, Kagami Taiga."

* * *

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

 **ALL ABOUT OLD:**

Angkatan tahun pertama = 18 tahun. (baru lulus SMA karena syarat masuk kepolisian kan harus lulus SMA terus lanjut ke akademi polisi)

Angkatan tahun kedua = 19 tahun.

Angkatan tahun ketiga = 20 tahun. (mau lulus dia)

 **Untuk list umur chara :**

 **Kagami, GOM, Haizaki, Takao, Himuro, Furihata, Sakurai = angkatan tahun pertama 18th.**

 **Hanamiya beserta kawanan Kirisaki Daichi = angkatan tahun kedua 19th.**

 **Mayuzumi, Nijimura, Nebuya, Hayama, Reo = angkatan tahu ketiga 20th.**

 **Momoi Satsuki = 25th.**

 **Aida Riko = 26th.**

 **Alex** **= 29th.**

 **Sensei pria = kurang lebih 31th an.**

 **Imayoshi = 45th.**

Song - Egois – Namai no Kaibutsu (Psycho pass ED 1st season)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
